When Worlds Collide
by The Orange Elf of Oblivion
Summary: Cameron gets attacked by her car in the hospital parking lot by a serial rapist and the event brings in the Special Victims Unit from New York who have tailed the guy before. L&O:SVU crossover Final Chapter added! Thank yous and dedications in Author's no
1. Limping Twerp Meets Limping Cop

_House, MD: When Worlds Collide_

Author's notes: The 100th review of this story included the note that the original first chapter was quick, short, and uninformative.

And I agree. As such, the proposed opening has been tweaked and posted.

To all old readers, I hope you like this first chapter better. To new readers, please enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

_Trenton, New Jersey_

_Parking Lot—8:27pm_

Dr. Allison Cameron was so beyond ready for a quick scrounge in her fridge and a really hot, steaming shower, maybe probably not in that order. It had been a long day that should have been over a good two hours ago. She was free of it now, though, and tiny spurt of energy untapped by her job sped her toward her car where it waited in the hospital's reserved parking lot. Once inside its cocoon she'd rack up the music and autopilot home. If God really liked her there would be no midnight emergencies to disrupt her plans to do absolutely nothing until the morning alarm went off.

Twenty feet from her goal she hit the remote's unlock button and heard the mechanism in the driver's door click. The interior light came on. How the Hell did people live before some genius made those standard equipment? Now, if her model had just come with one of those self-start things life would be—

She glimpsed him as a blur, maybe with a ski mask, maybe in a dark coat, but definitely with a knife. The flash of metal in his hand registered with photographic clarity. He lurched up from the space between two other cars, moving too fast. Cameron veered to bolt away from his threat. Instinct kicked in, fight or flight. Run for your life—scream, only she didn't have enough breath.

She could hear his, though. Rasping. Excited.

Running flat out toward the safe harbor of the hospital entry she dropped her purse, her briefcase, maybe they'd trip him, no time to look back and see, he was too close, too—

An arm made of iron snaked around her, and she was bodily lifted, swung, and thrown down like a child on a playground. The shock of hitting pavement drove the air from her. Something heavy fell on her chest. His hand was holding her down and just like that he'd ripped away her control and was in charge.

She gasped, desperate for breath, but he took that away too, slamming his other hand over her mouth. Black sparks behind her eyes obscured his form. Her lungs strained and a tiny trickle of air seeped in, keeping her conscious. Only because HE allowed it. His own breath was still rasping…excited. The hunter had enjoyed his chase, taken out his prey, and now he would devour the remains.

He straddled her, bent over, one foot on either side. His hands shifted, one grabbing the front of her coat, and he huffed, dragging her forward. He would drag her off and… She still held her car's remote in her hand. The panic button.… Her car's horn blared. That didn't stop him. Everyone ignored car alarms. Everyone. But it distracted him for a second. She got her knees up, tried to lash a kick to his crotch. He dodged, quick as a snake. He even chuckled about it. "It's pointless, missy," he whispered. He brought the knife up so she could see. She froze. "You just enjoy the show. I was a student before. But now I'm a master artist."

Yes, and he'd allowed her enough breath and the freedom to scream. Knife or no she cut loose with a skull-splitting shriek. She didn't have the strength to match his, but got her hands on his wrist to keep that knife away from her. She screamed again. Goddamned bastard, he wouldn't have her without a fight. He yanked his arm free and slashed her shoulder. She clawed his face, ineffective with that mask in the way, but it distracted him. He cursed her, called her a bitch, and raised back to get a better angle. She rolled and kicked, throwing off his balance.  
Allison scrabbled along the cold wet pavement, trying to get her legs under. Sometimes the prey escaped. Sometimes…. He caught her ankle, dragging her back. She found breath for another scream and kicked again. Scream and kick, fight for your life, and don't stop no matter what.

"Cameron!" Not her assailant. He didn't know her name. A friend had shouted. A friend from heaven above buying her another few seconds to escape. But she was losing strength fast. Dimly she registered something was wrong with her left shoulder and she had to get free before it got worse. He released her, made a sound of disgust, of disappointment, certainly of anger, and took off, boots slamming heavily on cement. Fading. Allison kept crawling. He could come back. He could…

"Cameron?" The best friend of her boss, James Wilson, stopped short. He stared down at her. Years of medical training should have kicked in, but he was clearly shocked by the view. "You okay?"

What a damn, stupid question. "No, I'm…" She tried to stand, but nothing would work. There was something warm and wet on her shoulder, and it was important for some reason.

"Down, lie down!" Wilson ordered.

'_I'm no trained dog,'_ she thought, irritated. But her body obeyed all on its own, damnit. She fought hard not to scream when he slapped his hand on her shoulder. It was too much like the other man's attack. "Leave me alone!" she bellowed. But it came out as a thin whisper. Wilson ignored her and got his cell phone out. He called the hospital's emergency room. What the hell for? They were in walking distance—if he'd just let her up. She struggled to squirm free, cursing, and—oh hell—crying now.

"Cameron, take a chill pill." A second presence loomed tall over her. Very, very awkwardly he knelt. Movement was difficult because of his bad leg. He eased down next to her, using his cane to keep from falling. Once settled, he didn't touch her, instead he caught her gaze. He had the bluest eyes in the world, and their focus was wholly on her, sad but sane. "There… that's not hard at all," he said. "Now you rest a minute and I'll tell you what happened on General Hospital today." She choked. A sob or hysterical laughter? Dr. Greg House could inspire both at once.

"They're on their way," Wilson announced. He folded his phone up, pulled out a handkerchief, and used it as a pressure bandage instead of his bare hand. "Is it bad?"

"You tell me," said House. "You're the attending, I'm just here for the free popcorn."

His gaze never left her, though. "What happened?"

House answered for her. "What do you think? One of the city's big bad wolves came out for lunch. Might still be lurking around, though. Trying to make a second shot.

Wilson looked around, alarmed. "Tell you what, you keep Cameron from bleeding to death, and I'll be the stalwart sentry."

It took only a second to swap. House pressed hard on her shoulder while Wilson checked the immediate area for lurking two-legged wolves but there were none to be found. She knew he would be out there, though. He would always be out there. Cameron blinked, a definite sob forming this time.

"Now, now, none of that," House told her. "Save it for the big strong policemen. I happen to know you're above that sort of thing. It's shock and adrenaline and it'll wear off soon enough. Use it on someone else." She glared at him, and he smiled back. "That's better." He glanced up. "Here come the marines. My, but they're in a lather. Try not to make them work too hard."  
When the time came he let pressure duty go to the paramedic and they rolled her toward the waiting hospital. House wasn't looking at her now, but leaning on his cane, weight on his good leg, and staring out at the now crowded parking lot. Word had spread and people had come out to see what had happened. Doctors, nurses, security guards, they all knew Dr. Allison Cameron as an excellent doctor, but now she was another crime statistic. House ignored them all, scanning the empty areas between. The last glimpse Cameron had of House as the paramedics took her in was his expression. It was disturbing, yet somehow it also comforted her. His blue, blue eyes burned with a frightening and bottomless rage.

----------------------------------

_Brooklyn, New York_

_7:25am_

11 hours after the attack in New Jersey, the sun rose over the bustling city of Brooklyn, New York. Already thousands of cars clogged the streets; the day crowd going to their jobs in the stone and steel buildings and the night crowd finally going home to eat, sleep, and be with their families.

Among the group heading into work was the Captain of the Brooklyn Special Victims Unit, Cassandra Ross. Her classic Chevrolet convertible purring happily, Cassie checked her watch. Near 7:30 and she still had to get to the department. Thankfully the traffic started to clear up and Cassie managed to get to pull into the police department at 7:45. She parked and grabbed her bag and cane before getting out of the car and locking it.

Cassie limped into her office and sat down slowly. Resting her cane against the desk, she leaned back and pulled the local newspaper out of her bag and tossed it on the desk. Flipping to the entertainment section, she grabbed a pen and started on her daily crossword puzzle.

Halfway through, Detective Rochelle Davis came in. "Captain, he's back."

Cassie froze for a second and put her pen down as she looked up. She didn't bother to ask who 'he' was. She knew. "The Slasher," she said quietly. Adam Peters, the man who had haunted her dreams for 5 years.

Davis nodded. "Last night, in New Jersey. Peters attacked a doctor. Manhattan SVU's sending a couple of their guys down, but I figured that you'd want to go as well."

Cassie stood up, grabbing her cane. Her leg ached, but she was used to it. "You figured right. Get me the old files. I'll head down today."

"Already ready for you," Davis said, holding up a stack of files. Cassie took them and headed out of the department, down to her car, and was gone before anyone had really registered the Captain's presence.

---------------

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

_Trenton, New Jersey_

_Room 115—2:38pm_

Cameron was bored. House, Wilson, Chase, Foreman, and even Cuddy had all insisted that she spent at least 36 hours in the hospital to make sure she was okay. She'd protested, but a piercing look from House and the comment of 'I can't have my favorite immunologist getting a wound infected' made her give in.

"Dr. Cameron?" She looked up to see a woman of about 38 standing in the door way. The woman leaned on a cane, and her pretty face was worn.

Cameron sat up, which was hard with her left arm in a sling. "Who are you?"

The woman pulled a badge out of her pocket. "Captain Cassandra Ross. I'm with the NY: SVU. I need to talk to you about your attack."

Cameron started to respond when House came up beside Cassie. "This can wait, can't it?" Cassie turned to look at him. House was only about 3 inches taller than her, but he had a presence.

Cassie however, wasn't intimidated. "I'm sorry, uh… you are…?"

"Dr. House."

"And I'm Cassandra Ross. And, no, this can't wait. Dr. Cameron here is lucky to be alive. Her attacker has gone after 4 other people in the past and killed 2 of them."

Cameron was floored. "What do you mean?"

Cassie pulled out the old case files and handed them to Cameron. House limped forward to look at the crime scene photos. "The man who attacked you slashed and raped 4 students in Brooklyn 5 years ago. Two of them died from their injuries. We believe he's back, and was the one who slashed you last night."

House grabbed the files, then gripped Cassie's upper arm in a strong hold, leading her out of the room and down the hall to his office. Once inside, House looked at Cassie, anger in his gaze. "What were you thinking, scaring her like that?"

Cassie wrenched her arm out of House's grip. "I was thinking that Dr. Cameron needs to know what's at stake. This guy is just beginning."

House studied Cassie. Her blue-gray eyes were hard, with very little softness to them. Her short, shaggy blonde hair was disheveled, as were her clothes. As House studied her, he realized that she looked very similar to himself. Right down to the cane. Hmmm….. "What happened to your leg?" House asked, half curiously, half—actually, it was totally out of curiosity.

Cassie sat down. "The slasher rapist who attacked your Dr. Cameron—whose real name is Adam Peters—shot me. I was a detective then, and I found the last victim. Peters and I had a stand off, and he shot me in the leg. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't had an infarction about a week later. Idiot doctors missed it, so I ended up with permanent damage."

House didn't say anything. Instead, he went behind his desk and sat down, setting the files on the desk. He started to say something else when Wilson came into the room without knocking. "House, what did you say to Cameron?"

House looked perplexed. "I didn't say anything. Why?"

Wilson looked dubious. "Cameron's crying. You just left her, so you must have said something. Damnit, House… hasn't she been through enough?

"Wilson, I didn't say-"

"I mean, first she's brutally attacked by some stranger, now she's verbally attacked by you? I mean, I didn't think you were _that _heartless!"

"Wilson, I didn't do it," House protested. He pointed his cane in Cassie's direction. "_She's_ the one you should be yelling at."

Wilson looked Cassie, whose eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like that kid Neil Perry from _Dead Poet's Society_?" Cassie asked, her face deadpan, but her eyes twinkling.

Wilson glared at House. "You told her that, didn't you? I swear, next time I'm making a public announcement that you like that movie."

"They probably wouldn't believe it, Wilson," House said, as his friend sat next to Cassie. "Besides, my movie tastes aren't why you're here."

"Right," Wilson said, looking at Cassie. "Who are you?"

Cassie pulled out her badge. "Captain Cassandra Ross, Brooklyn Police Department, Special Victims Unit."

Wilson's gaze narrowed at her. "And what did you say that left Cameron in tears?"


	2. Interviews

'_Ello! Ms.Orange21 over here! Now my challenge for this chapter was to enter a Mel Brooks movie quote, a kitten or cat, an SVU member catching House playing Gameboy. Hope I worked them in well! Hope you all are enjoying!_

**_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_**

**_Trenton, New Jersey_**

**_Room 115—3:07pm_**

"Hey, Cassie!"

Captain Ross turned around to see the rest of the SVU crew finally joining her.

"Well, it took you guys long enough. I've been here 45 minutes already."

"You try getting off the Turnpike and driving down Rt. 1," said John Munch. He shook his head. "I've always hated NJ."

"So what's the lowdown," asked Elliot Stabler. "The Slasher again, right?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied. "Attacked a Dr. Allison Cameron. He sliced up her shoulder, but two of her colleagues interfered before he could do any more damage."

"So what do you need us all here for," asked Finn Tutuola.

"All of the doctors work in the area. There's a team that Dr. Cameron's part of. If this guy has been lurking in this vicinity, I want to know. I want you all to pair off with one of the doctors and question them. She was attacked on premises. See if they've seen anyone suspicious around the hospital lately, even around their homes. If something is up, I want to know." She paused to look at her notes. "Okay, I'm going to stick with Dr. Cameron. Olivia, you take Dr. Chase. Elliot, Dr. Foreman. Finn, Dr. Wilson. Munch—oh, Munch, you get the good one. Go talk to Dr. House."

* * *

Munch took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door marked "Gregory House, M.D." There was a man seated at the desk playing a Gameboy. This couldn't be the doctor.

"Excuse me, Dr. House," he said entering the room.  
"He's not here. Out playing golf, like doctors do," House replied not looking up from his game.

"Really? I thought Dr. House was a gimp." Munch took in the cane lying across the top of the desk. "And according that shiny piece of wood, I don't think you'd be out playing golf."

"What do you want? If you can't tell, I'm busy."

"I'm Detective John Munch, NYC SVU. I want to ask you some questions about the attack on Dr. Cameron."

"I told the other gimp all about it."

Munch sat down. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life. He smirked. At least there was someone who could match his wits. Reaching forward, he snatched the Gameboy out of House's hands.

Finally having his full attention, House leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked Munch up and down, a half angry, half curious look on his face. "What can I do ya for, boss?"

* * *

Oncology floor. Finn Tutuola hated anything to do with sickness, especially hospitals. He steeled himself that thought, and went to search for his interviewee. "Excuse me," he asked of the nearest person in white. "Do you know where I can find a Dr. James Wilson?"

"That would be me," Wilson answered. "And you are…"

"Detective Finn Tutuola." The two shook hands. "I'm just here to ask a few more questions about the attack earlier."

"Okay."

"You were one of the people who witnessed the attack on Dr. Cameron, correct?"

"Yes, myself and Dr. Gregory House."

"Did you happen to see who attacked her?"  
Wilson sighed. "Kind of. He was about my height, but broader. Sandy blond hair. His back was to me, so I only got a glimpse of his face when he turned around quickly to see who was coming. Then he ran away."

"What about Dr. House?"

"He was behind me, so he probably saw even less."

"Seen anything unusual going on lately?"  
He paused to think. "Unless you count Dr. House pushing away the affections of a much younger, gorgeous doctor who is in love with him, then no."

"What?"

Wilson chuckled. "No, there has been nothing unusual. No different faces, nobody lurking in the hallways. No strange admissions. It's been pretty routine here for a while."

"Thanks for your time."

"Anything for Cameron."

Finn turned to walk away, and then paused. He turned back to Wilson and said, "Why would Dr. House turn away a younger, hot chick?"

Wilson laughed. "Sit down, detective. This might take a while."

* * *

Cassie was in with Dr Cameron. She was trying to get as much information out of her as possible. "Did you get a good look at your attacker, Allison?"  
She nodded. "Yes. Sandy blond hair. Green eyes. Maybe a little over 6 ft. tall. Broad shoulders. Crooked nose."

"That sounds like, Peters, alright. Do you think if I get a sketch artist in here you can give him a nice, detailed description?"

"I think so."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Cameron shook her head, eyes tearing up. "It happened so quickly." She paused and swallowed hard. "Would I have ended up like those other girls? Dead?" Her voice shook.

Cassie hated this part of the job. She awkwardly patted Cameron's hand. "I don't know. He raped and killed 2 out of 4 victims. But you are the one that got away. Just remember that. You're safe now."

Cameron started sobbing quietly. Cassie sighed inwardly and placed her arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

Unfortunately, House and Wilson and the ducklings chose that moment to enter the room.

House pointed to Cassie. "You. Outside. Now."

They limped out together and the others gathered around the bed to see Cameron.

"Here," Chase said, handing her a card. "This is from… well everybody."

She opened the card. On the front was a cat that said, "You're sick?" and on the inside said, "You have gotta be kitten!" with little kittens everywhere. The card was literally signed by almost the entire hospital.

Cameron smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks, guys, it's adorable."

Foreman patted her hand. "Don't worry, Cam. Everything's gonna be fine. They'll get this guy."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. It's been 5 years and they still haven't caught him. Plus," she said bitterly, "he's bound to come back to finish the job. Like Captain Ross said, I'm the one that got away."


	3. What's Your Problem?

Lilac Elf here! My challenges were:

A movie quote from Pulp Fiction

Anything to do with hockey

Chase trying to pick up Olivia Benson, but getting shot down.

One of the SVU members (or duo) running into House somewhere outside the hospital

Also, I threw in two references to the episode 'Detox'. Points to those who spot them.

* * *

Ch. 3 What's Your Problem? 

When House pulled Cassie into the hallway, she squared off against him. "What is your problem?" she snapped.

"Bum leg, what's _yours_?"

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm trying to catch a rapist. _You're_ being the problem because you're getting in the way of my investigation."

"Why are you here?" House asked, his irritation level rising.

"Rapist, attack, etc. Ring a be-"

"I meant why _you_ are here. Your friends could handle this."

"Because I saw one girl bleed to death in front of me, and I was shot while trying to save another, so I'm kind of personally involved."

"Because you were promoted because you were injured on duty?" House wasn't holding back. This 'cop' wasn't taking this seriously. She had no business being here now.

"I was _not_ promoted," Cassie said, coldly. "My advancement was a compromise. I could stay on the police force, but I couldn't be a street cop. I lived for the foot work. I _hate_ being behind a desk. You think this is a game to me? Well, I have news for you: It's not. Real lives are at stake." Cassie reached for her wallet and pulled out two pictures, thrusting them at House. "The two girls that lived? _That's_ what they look like now." House looked at the heavily scarred faces and his heart clenched. That could have been Cameron. Cassie's voice was slightly softer when she next spoke. "The second picture? That's the girl I was helping when I got shot. Her mother thought I was a saint: a guardian angel. You want to know what my problem is? My problem is that no matter what I do, I can't win. I'm screwed. Excuse me." Cassie pushed past House, fuming.

* * *

Tutuola was surprised to see Cassie sitting on the floor in one of the hallways. "Hey, Ross. What's wrong?" 

Cassie didn't look up. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Sure you are. What happened?"

Cassie sighed. "I had an argument with Dr. House. I'm just… wondering what I'm doing here. I can't, like, run down Peters or anything. I mean, what if I see him? What am I going to do—whack him with my cane?" She scoffed. "Yeah, that'll work well."

"Hey, you managed to save 3 out of 5 victims," Tutuola said, trying to cheer Cassie up.

But Cassie just sighed again. "Yeah, and two of those girls are brutally scarred for life. I was great at saving them."

"You can't save everyone, Ross."

"Yeah, especially not myself."

Tutuola sighed and sat on the floor next to Cassie. "You're still pissed about the leg."

Cassie closed her eyes for a moment. "I would have been fine. Two weeks or so in the hospital, a month or two off, and back to duty. Instead, I'm crippled, stuck using a cane, and I have a desk job I hate." She paused for a second, and then went on. "I told the doctors it hurt. I tried to explain it didn't feel like normal gunshot wound pain, but they didn't listen. So instead of a normal recovery, I ended up having dead leg muscle cut out and this stupid life."

"But at least you're alive. Come on, Ross. You turned one of the worst cities in New York into a community area. You've been what Brooklyn needed."

"Yeah, but as a street cop-"

"You could have been shot."

Cassie grinned. "Been there, done that. Four times, remember?"

"And you kept going. Nothing stopped you then, so don't let it stop you now," Tutuola said, giving Cassie a grin.

She sighed, and then looked at him. "Any updates?"

"Nothing. No strangers or weird occurrences…"

"Yeah, I got that from the 'nothing'." Cassie moved to get up, and Tutuola started to help her. "I'm okay," she muttered irritably as she got to her feet, leaning on her cane. "Just go get the old case files. I think Dr. House still has 'em. And ask Dr. Cameron if Peters said anything. Go on, I'll be fine." As Tutuola got up and headed off, Cassie dug in her pocket and pulled out her vicodin. She looked at the small prescription bottle forlornly before popping the top off and dry swallowing one of the pills.

* * *

After Cassie had limped off in a huff, Wilson came up behind House. "I think you pissed her off, House." 

"Yeah, well, so what?"

Wilson looked House in the eye. "She's just trying to help. You could cut her some slack."

"She made Cameron cry."

"House, this dance between you and Cameron has to stop. Make a move, or back off. But don't keep stepping around it." Wilson looked at House, then at Cameron, then at House again. "She really likes you, you know."

"And I like her." House paused for a moment then said, "We need to get to the office. Work to do." He went to the door and poked his head in. "Time to go, fellows."

Chase came first, followed by Foreman. "Where are we going?"

"Office," House said, simply. "Jimmy, lead the way. Time to go to work."

Wilson rolled his eyes at the 'Jimmy' comment as Foreman said, "You know, a please would be nice."

"What?" House said, looking at his lackey.

Foreman rolled his eyes and repeated, "I said a please would be nice."

House rounded on Chase and Foreman, but Wilson saw a glimmer of good-natured humor in the older man's blue eyes. "Get it straight, gentlemen: I'm not here to say please, I'm here to tell you what to do. And if self-preservation is an instinct that you possess, you'd better do it and do it quick. If my help's not appreciated, lots of luck, gentlemen." As House limped off, Wilson followed and whispered, "I didn't know you saw 'Pulp Fiction'." House said nothing, but smirked. The group was stopped before they reached House's office, however, by Detectives Benson and Stabler.

Chase did a double take when he saw Detective Olivia Benson. She was a very attractive woman. Benson spoke first. "Sorry, to bother you gentlemen, but I need to talk to Dr. Chase here." When she said those words, Chase felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, sure. This way," Chase said, leading Benson off down a corridor. Stabler looked at Foreman. "Dr.? Mind if I chat with you for a minute?"

Foreman shrugged. "Hey, if it's to help Cameron, no sweat." After Foreman and Stabler left, Wilson turned to look at House. "Reubens and 'General Hospital' in my office?"

* * *

Chase sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway and Benson sat down opposite him. "How well do you know Dr. Cameron?" She asked. 

Chase gave a half-shrug. "Fairly well, I guess. We don't socialize much. Alone, I mean."

"Where are you from?"

"Australia. My father's a rheumatologist." Seeing Benson's blank look, Chase explained. "He'd a doctor with a specialty in auto-immune disease. He died about a month ago. Cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Chase shrugged. "We weren't close. He left my mum and me when I was a teenager."

Noting that it was a sore subject, Benson continued, pulling out an old photo. "Have you seen this man around at all?"

Chase studied the picture. "No. That's the man who attacked Cameron?"

"We believe so. Dr. Chase, is there anything at all you can tell us?"

"No, I'm sorry." Chase hesitated. "Detective, would you… like to have a drink later? Talk?"

Benson looked surprised, but recovered. "Maybe some other time."

"Sure. O-of course. Excuse me," Chase said, getting to his feet and walking off.

* * *

Munch was still sitting in House's office going over the old files when Tutuola came in. "Hey, Finn. What's going on?" 

"I was looking for Dr. House. Ross said he had the old case files."

"Yeah, here," Munch said, motioning to the folders of the desk. "How's Cassie holding up?"

"Fine, I guess. Get anything from Dr. House?"

Munch shrugged. "After I took his Gameboy away… zip. Saw someone with Peters' build running away from Dr. Cameron. That's it."

"Same from Dr. Wilson. Though he said House and Cameron had some sort of thing going on."

Munch looked surprised. "House and Cameron? Finn, _I'm_ nicer than that guy."

Tutuola shrugged. "I'm just saying. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

That night, House sat in the bar alone, sipping a beer. After a moment, two people came and sat on either side of him. A quick glance ID'd the men as the two SVU cops Munch and Stabler. "What, you're following me now?" House asked, grumpily. 

Stabler ordered a beer as well and Munch ordered a Coke. Stabler glanced at House. "So what's this beef you got with Captain Ross?"

House sighed, exasperation evident. "What, she went crying to her bodyguards?"

Stabler turned to face House. "Hey, watch what you say. She'd had enough to deal with."

"She's on a personal vendetta. She doesn't care about Cameron."

Munch turned to look at House as well. "So you think she's only here to settle a score? Did she show you the pictures?"

Stabler joined in. "Cassie had one of those girls bleed to death in her arms. She wants to stop Peters from hurting any other women."

House looked at Stabler, then at Munch. "So you're here to make me feel more compassionate to Ross's plight?"

"No," Stabler said, casually. "We just want to know what you have against Cassie."

"Is it the leg thing?" asked Munch in a would-be casual tone.

Stabler shook his head. "Nah, it's Dr. Cameron. He's sweet on her. Aren't you?"

House knew there were times to be sarcastic and times to shut up. This seemed to be one of those shut-up times. Stabler took in House's silence and said, "So is it that Cassie got a promotion after her infarction or is it that you don't think she's taking Dr. Cameron's case seriously?"

"Or is it both?" Munch asked, sipping his Coke.

"It's not the leg," House said, deciding to give in. "Ross isn't the only one to have an infarction."

Munch and Stabler exchanged looks. House went on. "It was about 8 years ago. Ross was lucky."

"Lucky?" Stabler repeated, surprised. "She's constantly irritable, depressed and in pain. She hates the whole desk job deal…"

"But she chose to have the surgery. I didn't. I was unconscious at the time."

"Look," Munch said, "We're not asking for you and Cassie to get all chummy. Just back off on the verbal assault, alright?"

"Otherwise," Stabler said with a smile. "We'll put the two of you in a room together and give Cassie a hockey stick. She used to play before her shooting. Damn good goalie, too. Hate to think what she'd do to you."

House decided that shutting up was a damn good idea at that moment.


	4. Things Are Not As They Seem

_Ms.Orange21 again! How about these for challenges?  
-Plant the seeds of romance between Wilson and Cassie  
-Cameron gets flowers from someone unexpected  
-Someone says "That's not appropriate use of hospital equipment."  
-Reference to Vogler  
-Someone's playing Bryan Adams_

**Next day, House's office**

"Morning, House."

"What the hell do you want," he said irritably.

"Oh, I see we woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Wilson answered. He noticed House was rummaging through his drawers with almost vehement actions.

"I don't believe this crap."

"What on earth are you looking for?"

"Those damn detectives. Mess up everything."

"So trying to catch who attacked Cameron is messing up everything?"

House continued his rant, ignoring Wilson. "First, that fat bastard Vogler touches my I-Pod with his greasy, sausage like fingers. Now, that damn detective ran off with my Gameboy!"

Wilson just sighed and walked out. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with the guy…

He turned the corner and almost ran smack dab into Captain Ross. He grabbed her arm to steady her. "I'm so sorry Detective, are you okay?"

"Captain," she corrected tightly. "And yes, I'm fine." She wretched her arm out of his grip.

"Jesus, what is with both of you today? Can the two cripples get any bitchier?"

Cassie's jaw dropped at him calling her a cripple. "Excuse me, I do not appreciate being called a cripple." Her eyes flashed with anger. "You've been hanging around your friend Dr. House a little too much."

"Yes, and both of you sit behind your desks way too much." Wilson tilted his head and watched her eyes grow even darker with her fury and spots of color appeared on her cheeks. Goading her was kind of fun.

"Lovely bedside manner doctor. Do you insult all of your patients?"

"I'm sorry, you must have me mixed up with Dr. House again." He started to walk away. "By the way," he called over his shoulder, "you're cute when you're angry."

Cassie gasped in indignation. "Aren't you married, doctor?"

"Process of getting a divorce. See you later, Cassie."

"Actually, it's Captain Ross, but if you're slightly more daring, Oh captain, my captain," she said with a smug smile. There. That should shut him up.

"That's right. Keep up with the Dead Poets Society thing. What about, oh doctor, my doctor? Sounds better." As he walked away he started reciting loudly, "Oh, captain, my captain, our fearful trip is done. The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won…"

She stared at his retreating back. What an infuriating man. She didn't know why she got so angry so quickly. Normally she was more level headed than that. Sighing, she turned and made her way to Cameron's room.

* * *

"Hey," 

Cameron turned at the sound of his voice. "Hi, House!"

"How's everything going?"

"Not too bad. The sketch artist came in earlier today to draw an updated picture." She looked pensive. "It's a lot harder to describe every little detail than I thought."

"How are you doing?"

Cameron knew what he meant. "Umm… Better. I still think about the other girls he… you know."

"It's okay to be a little scared."

"I know. And I am. But this team seems good and I trust them."

House scoffed a little at that. "Let's hope so." _They need to spend more time looking for Peters and less harassing me._ He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to drop off something to keep your mind off of things for a while." He dropped his I-Pod on the bed. "Don't get too attached to it. I expect it back by the end of the week."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, House. I'll put it to good use." She popped the earphones in and started to play around with it when he left the room. Cameron fiddled around for a few moments until she came across one artist. Her mouth dropped open and she started to laugh. She pressed the button for the nurse's station. "Nurse, could you please page Dr. Wilson to my room?"

* * *

After leaving Cameron's room, he ran into Captain Ross on her way there. _Great, just freakin' great._

"Hello, Captain," he greeted through his teeth. "How are you this fine day?"

"Fine," she said, surprised at the greeting. "Yourself?"

"Fine."

"Good."

This couldn't get any more awkward. Until Detective Stabler walked up to join them. "Ah, Dr. House. Good to see you again."

"Yes, I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Munch and I ran into him at a bar last night after work," Stabler said, patting him on the back. "Talked for a little bit."

_Well, you may want me to be nice to Ross, _House thought, _but I don't have to be nice to the rest of you._ "Oh yeah," he replied with false enthusiasm. "Boy, this meathead can down beers with the best of them!" He turned to walk away, then had a thought. "Can I get a copy of the sketch that Cameron helped with?"

"Sure."

A short while later, House was sitting up on an exam table in the clinic. The sketch of Peters was taped to the door, and he was playing darts with needles. There were some scattered around on the floor and some actually stuck in the picture. He took one out of the box next to him, uncapped it, and carefully aimed.

--**Thwack--**

"Bingo! Right between the eyes!" He grabbed another and got ready to shoot again. Just as he let the needle fly, the door to the room cracked open and Detective Munch stuck his head through.

"Watch out, you get stuck and that's an incident report that I have to fill out."

Munch looked at the door and the needles scattered around the floor. "I don't think that's appropriate use of hospital equipment."

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." He slid off of the table. "What do you want? Haven't you annoyed me enough?"

"Not quite," he said with a smile. "Here." He handed the Gameboy back to House. "I believe this is yours."

"What is the world coming to when detectives steal?"

Munch smiled. "Level 5," was all he said and walked away.

House gimped after him. "Wait, wait. You got to level 5? I've been stuck on level 4 for days! How did you do it?"

"You're the doctor. You figure it out. I'm just a lowly detective." He left House standing in the clinic lobby.

He was really, REALLY starting to dislike these people.

* * *

"You rang?" 

"Wilson, you have got to listen to what House has on his I-Pod," Cameron exclaimed, giddy with amusement.

He took one of the earphones from here and listened.

_**Wanna be young - the rest of my life  
Never say no - try anything twice  
Til the angels come - and ask me to fly  
Gonna be 18 til I die - 18 til I die  
Can't live forever - that's wishful thinkin'  
Who ever said that - must of bin' drinkin'   
Don't wanna grow up - I don't see why  
I couldn't care less if time flies by  
18 til I die - gonna be 18 til I die  
Ya it sure feels good to be alive  
Someday I'll be 18 goin' on 55! - 18 til I die**_

"You have to be kidding me," Wilson said.

"Nope. I went through the lists. He has every single Bryan Adams album in here."

"This is great blackmail stuff. I love it!"

A knock on the door broke up their reverie. "Excuse me," a nurse said. "Delivery for Dr. Cameron."

She came in and placed the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table. "Thank you."

"Who's it from," Wilson asked.

"Let's see," she replied, getting the card. She blanched as she read it. "Get Captain Ross," she croaked out. "It's from him."

All the card said was, "I'm not finished with you."


	5. What's Going On Here?

Lilac Elf again! Since this chapter is distinctly darker that previous ones, my challenges were along those lines

Further stalking of Cameron

A stand off between Stabler and House

One of the 'House-boys' getting jumped by someone from the SVU team

Wilson comforts Cassie about her pain

Well, that was certainly interesting to write, and I hope this chapter works out.

* * *

For a woman with a crippled leg, Cassie moved quite quickly when she wanted to. She was followed by a very nervous looking Wilson and the rest of the SVU team. Foreman, Chase, and House were already in Cameron's room when Cassie entered and picked up the card and studied the handwriting. "It's him," she confirmed, looking up.

House looked near livid. "Of COURSE it's him! If you had been out there looking for Peters instead of harassing me-"

"You want to protect Cameron, Dr.? Go right ahead," Cassie said, cutting off House's tirade. "You and your team need to stay with Dr. Cameron at all times. Schedule it out." She turned to Tutuola. "Finn, find out where that flower bouquet came from and see if Peters was stupid enough to use a credit card." She looked at Benson and Stabler. "Olivia, Elliot, talk to Dr. Cuddy. I don't want _anyone_ in this room unless she clears them first." Cassie turned to look at Cameron. "I know you've already been through a lot, but I need you to really think. Did Peters say anything to you when he attacked you?"

Cameron closed her eyes and tried to remember the attack. It was all so unclear. He'd grabbed her, thrown her to the ground and slashed her. Then he'd dragged the knife along her nose and said… Cameron's eyes flew shut. "He said something about being a student before. Now he was a master… Master artist."

"First victim was a med student," Stabler said, thinking. "So he was after students before. Now he's after the real thing. Cassie? Hey, you alright?"

Cassie was leaning heavily against the wall. "I'm fine. Just… give me a- a second."

"Cassie, when did you last take a painkiller?" Munch said, looking at her warily.

Cassie looked at him, annoyance in her eyes. "I said I'm okay."

Stabler tried to be casual as he said, "Maybe you should sit-"

But he didn't finish before Tutuola hurried forward to catch Cassie as her leg started to give out. He got her seated and Cassie sighed with relief as the weight was off her leg. "Med student, culinary student, law student, fashion student. He's already gone after a doctor. If the patterns hold true, he's after a chef next. Not a diner, either. A high end place. John, check it out."

Munch looked dubious as Cassie closed her eyes tight against the throbbing pain in her leg. "Cassie, maybe you should take a vicodin."

"He's right, Cassie," Benson said, softly. "You're no good to anyone like this."

Cassie's sigh was one of resentment and surrender. She dug her pills out and dry-swallowed one. "Happy?"

Stabler looked at her, concerned. "Yeah." Looking at the others, he said, "Come on. Let's go."

The rest of the SVU team filed out, followed by Chase, Wilson, and Foreman. House looked at Cassie and something very vaguely resembling—pity, respect?—went over him. "You don't like taking painkillers?" he asked simply.

Cassie opened her eyes. "I like pain. Pain drives you. Makes you work through it. If I didn't like pain, I wouldn't be a cop. I would have become an accountant or something. I've been shot 4 times, including the time 5 years ago."

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could House. For a few minutes, they just stared in silence at Captain Ross.

* * *

"I'm worried about Ross," Munch said to Finn as the two went to check out the florist shop where Cameron's flowers had come from.

"Yeah," Finn replied, his voice heavy with concern. "She needs to take her pills more often. Might help her work better."

"Come on, Finn, you know Ross won't do that. She likes the pain. If she has pain, then she has a reason to be unhappy."

"You were with her in the hospital when her leg went bad, right?"

Munch nodded. He was years older than Cassie, but he liked her and felt a sort of brotherly affection towards her. After the shooting, Munch had taken up an almost permanent post at her bedside. "Yeah, it was about a week into her hospital stay. Doctors kept thinking it was just pain from the gunshot—maybe mild nerve damage. Finally, Cassie had enough." Munch smirked as he remembered Cassie's 'last straw' moment.

"What happened?" Finn asked, curious.

Munch continued. "One of the doctors came in to re-adjust Cassie's morphine drip. Before he could touch the dial, she grabbed him by the front of his jacket, yanked him down and said 'Do an MRI, x-ray, or something to find out why my leg hurts so bad or I'll shove your stethoscope up your nose'."

"Damn! Ouch," Finn said as he and Munch reached the florist shop. "Remind me never to get on Cassie's bad side."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Wilson asked as he poked his head into the clinic room where Cassie was lying down. After the 'situation' in Cameron's room, she'd needed to just rest for a while as the vicodin did its thing. Normally she would have drugged up before her leg gave out, but when she was in detective mode sometimes she just let the pain go. Not a good thing when the doctor she was trying to protect was being targeted again.

Realizing that Wilson was waiting for her reply, Cassie said sarcastically, "I _was_ feeling better. Then you showed up."

"Cheerful as always, I see."

Cassie sat up. "It's okay. I'm just feeling cranky right now." _And despite the vicodin, I'm still in pain._

Wilson came into the room and closed the door. "Want some company?"

"I'm not lonely; my leg hurts. But stay if you like."

Wilson sat down and looked at Cassie. "So… how bad does it hurt right now?"

Cassie liked Wilson's concern. It was oddly sweet. But she decided to play down the pain for the moment. "It aches. Not as bad as earlier."

"Do you always wait until your leg's about to give out before taking painkillers?"

Cassie looked at him. _No sense in lying,_ she thought. "Yeah. Just about. I usually take a pill before it gets that bad, but sometimes…"

Wilson watched Cassie. The age to her, he realized, wasn't exactly how old she was, but the amount of pain she put herself through, both physical and emotional. "Why don't you like taking the vicodin? Is it the dependency, or…?"

"Part of it's the dependency. The other part is that… I like the pain. If I hurt, I have something to… push against. I've always been that way. I played soccer and softball on sprained ankles."

Wilson found himself looking at Cassie very differently now. He thought she was just like House, but House hated the pain. He tried to avoid it. Cassie seemed to use it to keep herself going. Also, her bad mood seemed to be more resentment than anything else. But what exactly did Captain Cassandra Ross resent?

Wilson waited a minute before asking, "Can I get you anything?"

"A new leg and lunch would be nice."

Wilson smiled. "Well, I can take care of the second one. The first might be harder."

"Just lunch, then."

Wilson stood up and left. Cassie lay back down. _Nice guy,_ she thought, smirking. _Even if he _is_ getting a divorce and friends with House.

* * *

_

Chase was sitting with Cameron who was looking only slightly less scared than she had earlier. Chase patted her hand, being careful of the IV hooked up. "Don't worry," Chase said, giving Cameron a smile. "I'm sure Captain Ross will-"

"She's a female cop version of House. I know she'll get him."

"Then what are you-?"

"I'm worried… that Peters will find me before Captain Ross finds him. That I'll end up like his other victims."

"Cameron, you'll be okay. If Peters comes after you, he'll have to get through me, Foreman, and House to get you. And House has a cane."

Picturing House beating Peters with his cane, Cameron gave a weak smile which Chase returned, along with a gentle hand squeeze.

* * *

"Wilson," House said as he saw his friend walking towards the clinic with a plastic bag containing two Styrofoam containers.

Wilson turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I want you to stay away from Captain Ross."

"Why?" Wilson asked, looking confused.

"Because she's trouble. She's more damaged than me. You don't want someone like that."

House looked serious enough, but Wilson suspected there was more to House's argument. "You just don't like her because-"

"I don't like her," House said, irritably. "-because she's letting her own problems interfere with saving Cameron's life."

"So why do you want me to stay away from her?"

* * *

Cassie was waiting for Wilson when her cell phone chirped. "Captain Ross."

"Cassie, it's Munch. Got a hit from the florist. Looks like he was wearing a cap and glasses, but the clerk swears it's him."

"And she didn't call the police?"

"Didn't recognize him until Finn and I showed her the composite sketch. She actually tried to fix up Peters with her sister. Guess where she works?"

Cassie got off the clinic exam bed and grabbed her cane. "Don't tell me. A restaurant."

"Yep. Place called Venus."

"I'm on my way," Cassie said, hanging up. She was just about to leave the hospital when a voice made her stop.

"Where are you going?" House asked, coming up behind Cassie.

She turned to face him. This guy was really pissing her off. "Munch and Tutuola may have a lead on Peters. Want to come? You can drive."

House suspected a trap. Still, he wanted to help Cameron. "Sure." Cassie stepped aside. "Lead the way." House nodded once and led Cassie to his corvette.

At the sight of the car, Cassie stopped, looked at it, then at House. "Okay, just tell me you got this through legal means."

"Oh, absolutely, _Captain_."

Cassie nodded once- "Okay, then." Then she got in, House following suit.

* * *

The Venus restaurant was in a slight lull when House and Cassie met Munch and Tutuola. "What's he doing here?" Munch asked, looking at House.

"Okay, enough, you two. John, Dr. House is here strictly as cover. Besides, makes it easier for me to keep an eye on him." Motioning with her cane at the front door, Cassie said, "Shall we, gentlemen?"

Munch followed Cassie, and Tutuola went behind House. The Maitre'D met them with a very set smile. "Good afternoon. Table for 4? Smoking or non smoking?"

Cassie pulled out her ID. "Captain Cassandra Ross of the Brooklyn, New York Police Department: Special Victims Unit," she said, her back straightening. Munch watched her, a feeling of admiration. That presence was why her old captain had promoted her. Cassie quickly stuck the badge in her pocket and continued. "We believe that a very dangerous rapist murderer may be in this area, possibly to visit one of your female-"

Cassie was cut off by a loud, fierce scream followed by the sounds of cookware crashing. Munch and Tutuola ran to the back, closely followed by House and Cassie. One of the chefs was on the floor, panting. The top of her jacket was torn open, and the chef's hat she wore was on the ground. Her short hair was rumpled, but she looked unhurt. Cassie went up to her. "What happened?"

The woman got to her feet and grabbed her hat. "Damn bastard tried to do me. He ran out the back." Munch and Tutuola ran in the direction she pointed. Cassie looked at House. "Go talk to the Maitre'D. See if he saw Peters come in."

House left, and Cassie looked at the latest near-victim. "You okay?"

"He tore my favorite jacket."

"Miss-"

"Dana. Dana Morris."

"Miss Morris, I know this must be upsetting, but-"

Dana shrugged. "I work in a hot and heavy culinary environment. Guys get angry, they get horny… It happens. Look, I know the guy who tried to attack me is Adam Peters. I have an uncle who lives in New York, and I've been following the case since that doctor here got slashed. That's why I cut my hair and dyed it blonde. You just can't tell under the hat." Dana sighed. "Look, I know you need a statement or something from me, and I'll gladly come in after dinner rush. I promise."

"Okay," Cassie said, giving Dana a half-smile. "Later." Cassie headed out and was met by House. "Was on his break when Peters snuck in. Saw nothing, heard nothing."

"Yeah, that's the story of this case." Cassie looked at her watch. "I'm going to give the guys 15 minutes before I call to see if they found anything. Meantime, I want a drink. You?"

House thought this was another example of her bad timing, but a drink sounded like a necessity. "Sure."

* * *

It was just after 5 when House dropped Cassie off at her hotel. Heading back to the hospital to check on Cameron and get his stuff, the last thing House expected was to see Cuddy waiting in the clinic lobby for him, arms crossed and looking mad. "House. My office, _NOW._"

House didn't say anything, but followed Cuddy to her office where Detective Stabler was waiting, also looking angry. Cuddy closed her office door and sat behind her desk. "Sit down, Dr. House."

"No, thanks, I prefer standing."

"Yeah, well, you might not be standing when I get finished with you," Stabler said, his eyes cold. "You can't verbally abuse Cassie anymore, so you try to get her killed?"

"What?" House was stunned. "Cassie _asked me_ to come with her."

"Oh, yeah?" Stabler said, still unsure.

"Yeah," House said, glaring at the detective. "I'm not trying to get anyone killed."

"Glad to hear it. Now get going."

"Yes, sir," House replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He left the office and hurried down to Cameron's room but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Dr. House? Someone called and left a message for you regarding Dr. Cameron."

House took the note and opened it.

'You can't save that pretty doctor of yours. And that limping cop can't save you. Turn around.'

House turned and saw someone at the edge of the hospital parking lot. Peters. Looking at the nurses' station, House said, "Call the police. Adam Peters is in the lot." Then he hurried as best he could towards Cameron's room.

Cameron was surprised when House burst in. "House? What is it?" _She's fine. Thank God._ House looked so relieved that it just made Cameron and Chase more worried.

"House, what is it?" asked Chase.

"Nothing," House said, lying horribly. He knew that Chase and Cameron could tell, but he couldn't tell them that Peters had been so close to Cameron.

* * *

"You took Dr. House with you to check out the restaurant," Stabler said when he entered the hotel room Cassie and Olivia Benson were sharing. Cassie was lying on the bed, her vicodin on the nightstand. She'd taken one earlier and felt better for it. For as much as she liked pain, not having any was a pretty nice experience.

"Yes, I did. He wants to help Dr. Cameron, so he might as well do some detective work. Plus, it keeps him out of trouble. Take a pill. I did."

Stabler looked at Cassie then at the bottle of pills. "Cassie, you…?"

"Yes, I took another vicodin. I needed to think, which I am discovering is kind of hard to do when your leg's throbbing like hell."

Stabler sat on the other bed and looked at the files. "Get anything?"

"Yeah. He likes long, brown hair, brown or hazel eyes—we already knew that—but now he's apparently not afraid to make a scene with his victims."

"So why'd you take a pill?"

Cassie sat up. "What? I-I-I thought you _wanted_ me to be more regular with the meds."

Stabler looked at her with that concerned-parent look she knew so well. "Cassie… what's going on?"

Cassie got up, reaching for her cane. She started pacing, slowly. "It's stupid," she muttered.

"Cassie, just tell me."

Cassie stopped pacing. "When I heard that Peters had struck again… I thought it was my chance to… to get even." She pulled on a chain around her neck. Stabler had seen it before, but had never seen the pendant. Looking now, he saw it was a spent bullet. "The same one," she said, playing with it. "-that they pulled out of my leg. For 5 years, I have dreamed about getting it fixed. Putting it in _his_ leg. I _so_ wanted to see him have an infarction. Be miserable for the rest of his life. But I didn't get it."

"Get what?"

"I thought my life was over when my leg went." She shrugged. "It's not. I was a good cop. I still am. Dr. House has apparently let his leg problems warp and wreck his life. I don't want that to happen to me. I've let my leg run my life. I'm not letting that happen anymore."

Stabler smiled at her. "I think that's a great outlook, Cassie."

"Thanks. I…" She trailed off when her phone chirped. "Captain Ross." Cassie's face tightened. For a moment, Stabler thought that something bad had happened, until he saw Cassie's shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "Ye-Yeah. Uh, yeah, that-that's terrible. B-but you're okay, right? Great. Elliot and I will be there in-" She checked her watch. "15 minutes. Bye." She hung up and started laughing.

"Cassie? What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

Finn Tutuola was a tough cop and usually didn't cause a lot of laughs. But when Stabler and Cassie saw their colleague with a bruise developing under his left eye and his lip split, Cassie started chuckling. "So, detective…" she started, trying not to laugh too hard. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I got jumped by those two doctors—Chase and Foreman. Are you done with my humiliation?"

"Yeah, Finn. So nothing else to report?"

"Nope."

Cassie looked at Stabler and Tutuola. "In that case, gentlemen, I'm leaving. Good night."


	6. And Things Get a Little Interesting

_Ms.Orange21 again! How about these for challenges:  
1) reference to 'Star Wars__  
2) Cassie and Wilson have a nice long talk about House (and why House doesn't want Wilson seeing Cassie)  
__3) a 'cane fight' between Cassie and House__4) use of the 'limping twerp' and 'state the obvious contest' lines  
5) House gets Cameron an unusual get-well gift

* * *

_

"So tell me what happened."

"Well," Cameron started, "Chase and Foreman were keeping an eye on me last night, like they were supposed to, right? Next thing I know, we hear a noise outside in the hallway. They played like 'Miami Vice' or something and creep over to the door, throw it open and jump whoever was in the hallway."

"Detective Tutuola," House answered with a grin.

She giggled. "Word travels fast, huh? I felt bad, but it was so funny."

"Too bad it wasn't Detective Stabler. That guy has got it in for me." He turned around as he heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil. Darth Stabler."

Unfortunately, at that point, Cameron was taking a sip of water. She cracked up and spit the liquid all over House. "Oh my god, House, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth as she giggled again. Looking over at Detective Stabler as he came towards the bed, she whispered, "Darth Stabler? And who are you? Luke Skywalker?"

"Hell no," he said, feigning disgust. "I like being a scoundrel. Han Solo. See you later, Princess."

He walked past Stabler. "Detective."

"Doctor."

As House walked away, he heard him mutter under his breath, "Limping twerp." He smiled. Good. He was getting to him.

House stood just outside of her room, fumbling in his pocket for the Vicodin. He heard snippets of the conversation going on inside.

"… increased security around the hospital… permission to see you… armed officer with you 24/7…"

At that, House whipped around to demand an explanation. He was stopped by a cane across his chest.

"Are you interfering with police business?"

"No, Captain Ross," he replied through his teeth, knocking her cane away with his own. "What's with the personal guard for Cameron?"

"Extra security. Peters was able to get in the hospital. We can't let that happen or let him get to her. Excuse me."

Now, House blocked her exit with his cane. "We are not done. She doesn't need an armed officer watching her every move."

Cassie knocked his cane away. "It's the best for her safety!"

"Yeah? Then how come my men were able to take down one of your detectives?" He snorted. "No wonder Peters got into the hospital!"

"If you weren't such a self centered, bitter asshole, you'd see this is the best for Dr. Cameron!"

"Self centered and bitter? This from the coward," he said poking her in the chest with his cane. "Always sending your lackeys to threaten and intimidate me!"

"I am no coward," she screeched. That did it. She snapped. She knocked his cane away from her chest and took a swing at him with hers. He blocked it efficiently. But Cassie kept swinging and swinging. House was able to block a majority of the blows, but many fell on his arms.

Benson and Munch heard the commotion and came tearing down the hallway. Benson grabbed Cassie's arms to stop the blows. "Cassie! CASSIE! Look at me! Calm down." She turned to look at Olivia and the rage seeped out of her. She went limp. Olivia led her away.

Munch went right up to House. "What did we tell you? We said, lay off Cassie. But do you listen? No. You go right on being a fucking bastard to her." He turned to walk away. "You watch yourself," he called over his shoulder. "You might want to invest in a guard yourself."

House sighed. He really hoped he still had that bottle of Jack Daniels in his bottom desk drawer. He could use a stiff drink.

* * *

"Hey, I heard what happened," Wilson said, sitting down next to Cassie in the lab. "Are you okay?"

"How did you find me," she asked weakly. She didn't have the energy to be witty with him right now.

"This is where Cameron goes when she gets upset. I don't know what's so special about the lab, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"This is the third time you've showed up when something bad has happened, including Cameron's attack. What gives?"

"I have a radar for damsels in distress," he said with a wry grin. "Anyway, you're avoiding the reason why we're both here. Are you alright?"

"That man brings out the absolute worst in me."

"House does that to a lot of people."

"What the hell did I ever do to him? Why doesn't he like me?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal. He doesn't like anybody."

"Except you and Cameron. I'm not sure he even likes the other two guys."

"I'm not exactly on his good side right now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have taken an interest in you and I care about your welfare."

Cassie felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "And he doesn't like that."

"Not one bit. He thinks you're more damaged than he is. And that you're letting your own problems get in the way of protecting Cameron."

"You can't be fucking serious!"

"I am."

"That's a perfect description of himself? Who's he kidding?"

"If you want to have a state the freaking obvious contest about House, we could be here a while."

Cassie laughed.

"Well, my job here is done," Wilson said, getting up. "I got you to smile again. Off to help the helpless."

"Thank you, James."

He started at her use of his first name, but that quickly turned into a grin. "You're very welcome." He opened the door, paused and said, "You know, you're cute when you're angry, but you're cuter when you laugh." and walked out. But smiled again as he caught the flush creep up her cheeks again.

_Damn! He makes me blush like a friggin' schoolgirl!_, Cassie thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

_

"… so you understand why we need a new lawyer here."

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy. When I saw Dr. Wilson a while back, I mentioned that I was going to be moving back to the area. He told me to stop up and talk to you when I did."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a more opportune time." Cuddy sighed. "There's a rapist on the loose, the hospital has police everywhere, and we'll be lucky if House only gets sued by 3 of the detectives."

"That's Greg for you," Stacy replied.

"Especially Captain Ross and Detective Stabler. The three of them are constantly at each other's throats. As a matter of fact, Ross and House got into a goddman cane fight right outside of Dr. Cameron's room!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Anyway, Stacy, it's good to have you on board. It's going to be interesting until this guy is caught."

"My pleasure, Lisa."

* * *

A few hours and a few shots of JD later, House made his way back to Cameron's room. He pointed to the guard sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs. "You, out."

"Sir, I'm not supposed to—"

"Out. NOW. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Sir," the officer said stiffly and walked out.

"House, you really should be nicer to the police, especially Captain Ross. They're just trying to help," Cameron scolded.

He scoffed. "That woman is more cracked than I am."

"Nobody is more cracked than you."

"Hey," he exclaimed, feigning hurt. "Just for that, I'm not giving you your present." He shook a box at her.

"Ooohhh! I love getting presents!" Cameron snatched the box out of his hands.

"Hey," he said again. "I'm supposed to _give_ it to you. You're not supposed to steal it from me." But he smiled as she tore the paper off with glee. She opened the box and peered inside. Taking out a small device, she asked, confused, "What is it?"

"Considering that the detectives here are useless and get taken down by our own doctors, I don't trust whatever extra security they're plaguing this place with." He took the item out of her hands. "This, my dear, is a tazer. Anyone trys to harm you in any way, you press this little button and ZAP! 100,000 volts through the asshole. There were other models that gave 20,000 and 50,000 volts, but I wasn't taking any chances."

Even though the present was odd, it gave Cameron a warm feeling inside to know that House cared about her safety.

"Thank you, House. Hmmm… I'm gonna need to learn how to use it. How can I test it out? It's too dangerous to test on people."

"No it's not! Hold on one second." House limped to the door and stuck his head in the hallway. "Hey Detective Stabler! We need you in here for a second!"


	7. Complications

It's the revenge of The Elf! Lilac here again.

How's this for a list of challenges, eh?

Cassie gets jealous when she sees Stacy and Wilson together

House finds out Stacy was hired and explains to Cameron who she is.

Cameron gets discharged and House stays with her.

There is a brawl between House, Chase, Foreman vrs. Munch, Stabler, Tutuola

A kiss (Either House/Cameron or Wilson/Cassie)

(Author's notes at the bottom.)

* * *

Ch. 7 Complications

Cassie was in only a slightly better mood as she left the hospital lab. She liked that Wilson had come looking for her. He was a sweet man. Any woman should feel kissed by God to have him for a husband. So why was he getting a divorce? Cassie stopped as she saw the current object of her thoughts at the end of the hallway with a tall woman with black hair. Wilson seemed relaxed, so Cassie didn't think this was the soon-to-be ex-Mrs. James Wilson.

Cassie's hand tensed on the top of her cane. She didn't like this woman, whoever she was. She liked Wilson, and this woman was too… rigid. He needed someone relaxed, a little ornery… _'Maybe even a 39-year-old police captain with a cane and a limp.'_

"Captain? Captain Ross?" Dr. Robert Chase was trying to get the police captain's attention, when he noticed her staring at Wilson talking with someone down the hall. Thinking of something Wilson had mentioned, Chase tried another tack. "Oh, Captain, my captain?"

Cassie seemed to come out of her reverie and turned to look at Chase. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Great. As always," Cassie replied, trying not to feel hurt by Wilson.

"You sure?" Chase asked, noting the pained expression in her eyes. He'd been around House long enough to be able to read someone's eyes for physical and emotional pain.

Cassie nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, um… listen, I'm, uh, looking for either Detective Munch or Tutuola. Have you seen them?"

"Oh, yeah. Detective Munch was talking to House a while ago."

Cassie's interest perked. _Now why would John deal with House?_ "Really?"

"They've been talking a lot. Well, threatening, really, I think, judging by House's attitude after their encounters."

"Those twits!" Cassie snarled under her breath. _Bastards! _That's_ what House meant about sending lackeys!_

Chase looked at her, confused. "Something wrong?"

Cassie looked up. "Yeah. But it's… police business. Excuse me." Cassie headed down the hallways and finally found Munch and Tutuola talking with Benson and Stabler. "Olivia, me and the boys need a moment. You mind?"

Benson shot a warning look at her partner before nodding. "Sure. I'm going to check on Dr. Cameron."

Once Benson was out of earshot, Cassie rounded on the guys. "What the _HELL_ are you guys doing?"

"Cassie, just calm do- Oww!" Stabler was cut off by Cassie giving him a light rap upside the head with her cane. "What was that for?"

"I'm trying to work with these people, and you're threatening Dr. House? What gives?"

Munch looked at Cassie, concernedly. "Look, we just wanted to make sure House doesn't get in your way here."

"No," Cassie said, looking at Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Finn Tutuola in turn. "That's not it. Spill it, guys. What's going on here?" No one spoke and Cassie again looked at each of them. "Look, just tell me who said what."

Finn sighed. "I told Munch about you and House having the first fight."

Cassie sighed. "Oh, jeez. Let me guess," she said, looking at Munch and Stabler. "You two running into House wasn't an accident."

Stabler looked at Cassie. "We just wanted to set House straight about you, is all."

Cassie's eyed froze. "Set him straight about what?"

"About what you went through, with Peters and the whole deal."

Cassie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You told him about the infarction and-" _No, they wouldn't go that far. That's personal._

"Cassie," Munch said, trying to keep her from flipping out again. He could see that she was inches away from going nuts, and that usually didn't end well. When Cassie got really angry, she either lashed out physically, or hyperventilated herself into passing out. "Elliot and I just asked House what he had against you, and to back off on the verbal assault. That's it."

"Look, Cassie," Finn said, also trying to keep her calm. He knew as well as Munch that Cassie was close to losing it. And from the look of things, if she went south, she was going to go the hyperventilating route, and falling wouldn't be good at all for her leg. "We know how hard this is for you. We're just trying to make sure it's not any harder than it has to be."

Stabler took a step closer to her, but Cassie carefully took a step back. "Don't. Just…" Cassie tried in vain to slow her breathing. She knew that if she didn't leave now, she'd end up passed out on the floor. She put a hand up, as if to stop the onslaught. "Just leave me alone, okay? Just leave me alone." Cassie turned and limped away.

Stabler watched her retreating back. "Well, she didn't kill or arrest us."

"Yeah," Munch said, as Cassie turned a corner. "Am I the only one who's worried right now?"

Finn shook his head. If Cassie left when she was still angry, it wouldn't end well. "Nope. You're not the only one. I'm going to find Olivia. Maybe she can talk to Cassie."

* * *

Cameron was used to seeing House in a bad mood. So seeing him standing in the doorway of her room, grinning like an idiot was slightly disconcerting. "What's going on?" she asked, warily.

"You're being discharged," House replied, happily.

"That's good news for me, but what about you protecting me?"

"Piece of cake. You're coming to stay at my place. Detective Benson's having police posted round the clock."

Cameron looked at House and sighed. "I… don't know if it's a good idea for me to stay with you, House."

"You've been sliced in the shoulder; I'm not going to jump you or anything. I promise to behave myself."

"Okay. I guess I'm staying with you."

* * *

Stacy Delaney was not enormously happy to be working at Princeton-Plainsboro again, but under the circumstances, it was a good job. But working so closely with Greg House… that could open a Pandora's Box of problems. Especially now when one of House's doctors had been attacked, and he was having problems with the police captain from Brooklyn, New York. Stacy had heard of Cassandra Ross, but never met her. After the shoot out, and Ross had been promoted, Stacy remembered that dead, resentful look in Ross's eyes when she'd been on the news for one thing or another. House had that look after he'd come out of the coma and realized what Stacy had done.

Stacy paused her thoughts when she heard sniffling coming from the hospital lab. Looking in, she saw Captain Ross sitting on a stool, crying. Deciding to be friendly, Stacy went in and sat down as well. "Hi. Stacy Delaney. New legal counsel for the hospital."

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Cassie Ross," Cassie said with all the enthusiasm of toilet scum.

Stacy sighed. "What's bothering you? If it's House, I understand. He's not the easiest person to get along with."

Cassie scoffed. "There's an understatement. I'm just trying to do my job, and he's acting like I'm a psycho." Turning to look at Stacy, she recognized her as the woman Wilson was talking with earlier. "Aren't you Dr. Wilson's friend?"

Stacy smiled. She had seen Ross watching her and Wilson earlier. "Yes. But I'm not after Wilson. He'd much rather have you."

Cassie straightened up. "Really? He told you about me?"

"Yes. Wilson told me you've been having problems with House, and he's been trying to help."

"He's a sweet guy."

Stacy smiled. "Yes, he is." Stacy paused and decided to ask the question she'd wanted to since hearing about Cassie's shooting. "What happened to your leg? Was it damage from the bullet?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, not really. It was about a week into my stay at the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep me for two weeks while they made sure I was okay and tried to flush out Adam Peters. I had a clot develop in my leg. I told the doctors it hurt, but they thought it was pain from the shooting. Once they figured it out, I had basically two choices: let them amputate or die. I told the doctors to do whatever they could, but they couldn't take my leg." Cassie sighed. "I had this, uh… idea that maybe I could still be a cop."

Stacy watched Ross carefully. There were similarities between her and House. But there were differences as well. "Well," Stacy said, trying to keep Cassie talking. "You are still a cop. A damn good one, from what I've heard."

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can do from behind a desk."

"So I take it you still have your leg?"

"Minus dead muscle." Cassie stood up. "Let's walk. I need to move."

* * *

House's day, brightened by the idea of Cameron staying with him, clouded quickly when he saw 2 of his 3 least favorite women coming down the hall. What the blinkety was STACY doing here, and what was she doing with Captain Ross?

"House?" He turned to see Cameron coming up behind him. "You ready?" she asked, looking to see what her boss was staring at. "Who's that with Captain Ross?"

"She's…" House sighed. "She's my old girlfriend."

Cameron saw House's eyes flick to his leg. "Was she the one you were with when-?"

"I don't want to talk about it," House said, tersely. _'I especially don't want to talk about it with Ross in range. She'd probably go laugh about it with her cop buddies.'_

Cameron decided not to push House on the subject. "Okay. Let's just go."

House nodded and led Cameron out to his car.

* * *

Finn found Benson and when he told her about Cassie, Benson said simply, "Find Dr. Wilson and let him know what's going on." When Finn left, Benson went to find Munch and Stabler. She found them in one of the hallway lounges talking about Cassie and the case. "Elliot, are you trying to drive Cassie crazy? It's not like she doesn't already have enough to deal with, and now _you're_ attacking her?"

Stabler rolled his eyes. _What is it about women sticking together?_ "Olivia, Cassie's just having a hard time dealing with all this again. She's just a little sensitive right now."

Now it was Benson's turn to roll her eyes. Cassie was pissed about the idea of more girls dying at Peters' hand and Stabler was calling Cassie sensitive. "Elliot, Cassie isn't sensitive, and I think she'd kick your ass for suggesting that." Then she rounded on Munch, "And John, you of all people should know that Cassie hates special treatment."

Munch knew that full well. But sometimes Cassie overestimated herself. "Olivia, Cassie likes to pretend like there's nothing wrong with her. Like there's nothing wrong with her leg."

"He's right," Stabler said. "I mean, the only reason Cassie's trying to take her vicodin more often is because she doesn't want the pain in her leg to run her life. She wants to be normal, but she's not."

While Benson knew that the two had a point, she also knew how hard it was for Cassie to be in all this again. "Look, we just have to respect that Cassie's been through a lot and understand that she can handle herself. And if I ever find out you guys have threatened Dr. House again, I'll personally beat both your butts."

* * *

When Cameron followed House into the apartment, she was surprised by a makeshift banner saying 'Welcome Home, Allie!' and Foreman and Chase standing at the kitchen table next to a cake.

"'Allie'?" Cameron asked, an eyebrow lifting.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Chase got the banner too short. That's all that would fit."

"Oh, well, that's…" Cameron trailed off when the doorbell rang.

House went to the door and opened it. "Two words: Go. Away."

"We'll just be a minute, Doctor," Stabler said as he, Tutuola, and Munch pushed past House and into the apartment.

"Just wanted to make sure everything is okay," Munch said, giving a nod to Foreman and Chase. "Captain Ross is posting a police car outside starting tomorrow morning. Until then, we'll be outside."

"Great," House said, a sneer on his face. "So why aren't you outside?"

"Look, why don't we all calm down? We all want the same thing here."

"No," House said, irritably. "We don't. You're here because of Ross again. Now get out. Now."

Stabler sighed. "Dr. House, for once, we're not here because of Cassie."

"Then leave," House replied, firmly. "You're not welcome here."

"House, just calm down. They're not the enemy here," Chase said, trying to keep things from escalating.

"Oh, so you're taking _their_ side now? Fine, then. You're fired."

Foreman looked shocked, but not nearly as shocked as Chase. "House, you're firing Chase because he's trying to play peacemaker here?"

House tightened his grip on his cane. "No. I'm firing him because he cares more about his own personal ass than his job."

Chase sputtered for a moment before saying, "I like my ass, but that's unfair-"

"That's why you went to Vogler?"

Chase looked House in the eyes and said, "I wasn't betraying anyone. I wanted to make sure that I could try and control things."

House looked back at Chase. "You want to control things? Control this." Without warning, House took a swing at Munch, catching him square in the jaw. Foreman and Chase rushed Tutuola and Stabler as they went after House.

Cameron hurried out of the way, and called Cassie's cell phone number. "Captain Ross? I need you to get to House's apartment right away."

* * *

"This is _your_ fault," Chase said, grumpily, rubbing his bruised shoulder, and looking at House.

House didn't say anything, but glared at Chase.

Foreman stood from his seat in the prison cell and started pacing. "I can't believe I'm in jail because of…"

"Oh, whine, whine, whine," House said, rubbing his black eye. "You were in it full force."

"Greg," said a female voice from the door. House looked up to see Stacy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Lisa Cuddy sent me after she heard about the fight."

"But you got us all off, right?" Asked Foreman.

"Yes," Stacy said, but House heard a 'but' in her voice. "But Greg here has been personally requested for a private interview with Captain Ross."

House sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Can we go now?"

* * *

Wilson was watching Cassie pace in House's office. "You know, you don't have to do this," he said, making her stop. "Talking to House isn't going to make the two of you best friends or anything."

"Yeah, but maybe if we talk, we can reach a common ground." Cassie smiled at Wilson. "I'll be okay, James. Promise."

"I think I'm starting to like it when you call me 'James'."

Cassie blushed. _Damn you for making me act like a friggin' high school girl!_ "Let me ask you something, doctor. Why would any woman want to leave you?"

Wilson sighed and sat on House's desk. "Because I am deeply invested in my job. Julie—my future ex—didn't like that. She said I was married to my job. And she was right. I was."

"That's something we have in common. And, uh…" She caught Wilson's gaze before letting her eyes move to her leg. "_-this_ doesn't bother you?"

Wilson shook his head. "Not at all." He stood up and went to stand right in front of Cassie. He gently pulled her close and started to move his hand down her right thigh.

She stopped him. "James, please. Not just yet."

Wilson nodded. "Okay." He let her go, but before he got to the door, he stopped and went back to Cassie, putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her deeply. "Good luck." Then he left the room.

Cassie just stood there, speechless. "Damn," she breathed as she stared around the empty room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

To jeevesandwooster: many thanks for staying with this crazy whirligig of fun. My cowriter and I love repeat customers, and when they leave reviews, well…

Lily Smith: Well, thanks. You know how much I love this stuff, and you liking it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Or maybe that was the panda I had for dinner.

lovewildfire: I'm glad you like this. Escpecially with Cassie trying to NOT end up like House. Next chapter we'll be able to really see what's going on in those two minds.

To anyone I've missed, thanks for your love and support. And please share the joy with others.


	8. I Think a Truce is in Order

_**Ms.Orange21 again! How about these for challenges?**_

_**House cooks for Cameron  
Cassie and House both pop pills during their talk  
reference to one of Peters' former victims and/or feedback from interview w/chef  
a duck  
reference to House's music tastes**_

_**Let me know if my work is to your approval! ; - ) **_

_**

* * *

SVU's Temporary Office At Princeton Police Department  
**_

"Can we make this quick," House asked, popping a Vicodin. "Those jail bunks were hell on my leg." He looked at her, noticing a tell-tale flush on her face. Then he looked out of her office window to see Wilson chatting with Detective Tutuola. Back to Cassie. Wilson. Cassie. Wilson. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "That boy will never learn."

"Ahem." Cassie cleared her throat. "If you are done giving yourself whiplash, we need to talk."

"What's up, El Capitan?"

She sighed. This was going to be hard enough to do, and her leg was killing her. She shifted more weight onto her good leg and started to talk. "I wanted to apologize."

"Pardon?"

"Apologize," she repeated through her teeth. "I was unaware of Munch and Stabler's… interference."

"Ah. The smart ass and the meathead."

"But you're not making it any easier on them, too. Doctor House, you have to let us do our jobs. Stop egging on the detectives and flipping out over the littlest things."

"Flipping out? Moi?"

"About the extra security for Cameron? Yes, I'd say you flipped out."

"And I still say they're useless. She's staying with me."

"Oh?" That threw Cassie off. "Why's that?"

"Because I don't trust your 'extra protection.'" House sighed. "Look, I'll make you a deal. Until she comes back to work and she's alone in my apartment, you can have extra security there. When I'm there, they're not."

Cassie thought for a minute, unconsciously rubbing her thigh. "Will it get you to chill out and ease up on the detectives?"

"Yes—as long as they leave me alone too."

"Deal."

"Good. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

House got up to leave. "One more thing… I'm sorry, too. For calling you a coward. It was uncalled for."

Her jaw dropped open in shock. From what she knew of him, this had to be a once in a blue moon experience. She gathered her composure and said, "Apology accepted."

He nodded and opened the door. "Oh, and take a Vicodin. This isn't just a gunshot wound or broken bone. This is a life-long affliction. Yes, the pain may drive you, but sooner or later it's going to drive you crazy instead. Take my word." The door shut behind him.

Cassie may not like him too much, but for some reason she trusted his medical opinion. She opened her bottle and popped a pill.

* * *

Cameron was sitting with Olivia Benson patiently waiting for the guys to be released.

"Do you think they'll be charged?"

"I doubt it," Benson answered. "Cassie knows that Munch and Stabler are pushing Dr. House's buttons. I think she'll just drop it."

Cameron let out a sigh of relief. "Good. It'd be kind of awkward staying in his place without him there."

"What's going on with you and House?"

"Us? Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Really? He seems to be awfully protective of you."

She blushed. "Well, I… care about him. I just don't think he cares about me the same way."

Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Cameron gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"According to Dr. Wilson, I think your assumption is wrong."

"I didn't know you talked to him."

"I haven't. But word travels fast here at SVU."

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here," came a voice from behind them. "Foreman's getting flashbacks from the last time he was arrested."

They turned around to see House, Foreman and Chase behind them. "Ha, ha. Very funny," Foreman retorted.

"Hello, Detective Benson," Chase said.

"Dr. Chase."

"Cameron, are you ready? I need another shower just from being in this place," House said.

"Yes, I'm ready. Bye, Olivia," she said. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear, "Watch out for Chase. He's a real skirt-chaser."

"So I've noticed," she retorted with a wry grin.

* * *

Cassie sighed, putting her head in her hands. She was confused, tired and stressed. What the hell was Peters up to?

"Hey, Cass, you all right," Olivia asked, popping her head into her office.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up. "I just don't know where this case is going." She waved to a chair. "Come in, sit down."

"What's on your mind?"

"I just don't understand why he's after Dr. Cameron so badly. The other three that survived—he didn't bother with them after."

"What about the chef, Dana Morris?"

"We've had constant surveillance on her also, but nothing. No sightings of Peters, no harassing flowers or notes a la Dr. Cameron." Cassie slammed her hands down on her desk. "I just don't know what he wants! Where he's going, what he's doing. He's just playing with me."

"Do you really think that? This is all just a game to get to you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. What is so special about Dr. Cameron that he wants her so bad?"

Olivia gave her a little smile. "Why don't you ask Dr. House?"

Cassie laughed. "Come on, I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

* * *

**_Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the next day_**

"HOUSE," Dr. Cuddy yelled, slamming into his office . "What the **HELL** were you thinking, attacking an officer?"

"Wow. This is unusual," he said looking at his watch. "You usually yell at me first thing in the morning. It's almost lunchtime."

"I want an explanation and I want it now."

"Dr. Chase made me do it."

She snorted. "I'm sure he did."

House held up two fingers. "Scout's honor!"

Cuddy rubbed her eye wearily. "These officers are going to be around until this case gets solved. Could you at least try to be civil and not get arrested again?"

"You're asking an awful lot…"

"I could make you live in the clinic."

"Fine. Fine. I'll play nice."

"Thank you," she said getting ready to leave. "Oh one more thing," she said, pausing.

House waited. "And?"

"Go home."

"What?"

"You have the rest of the day off. I don't need you causing any more trouble today. It's Friday. Go home." She left.

_Well at least I get those damn officers to leave my place sooner, _he thought. Then he had an idea… He started writing out a list. Target and Shop-Rite were going to have the pleasure of his company this afternoon.

* * *

"Hello? Cameron, you here," House asked when he got home. He padded around his place, only to find her asleep in the guest room. Damn. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, but there was no way he could get all those bags in the house without help. It would take forever. He made his way back to the front door and looked out. Yep, the undercover patrol car was still parked across the street, with two plainclothes officers in the front. House smiled. He'll just get them to help before he boots them out for the day.

An hour later, he had her surprise all set up and dinner started.

"Mmmm… something smells good," Cameron said, shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from out of her eyes. "Where did you order from?"

"Excuse me," House said, mildly hurt.

"Oh, you're cooking? You?"

"I can cook, you know. I just choose not to most of the time."

"What are you making?"

"Lobster with a side of risotto and snap peas."

"House, I'm allergic to shellfish."

He stopped dead in the stirring of the risotto. "What?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish."

He hung his head in defeat. "See, this is why I'm not nice to anyone. Every time I try to do something nice, shit happens…" He heard a choking sound coming from Cameron. House looked up to see her trying to suppress a grin. "Cameron…"

"I'm just kidding, House. No food allergies whatsoever."

"You little wench. I was actually upset there for a nanosecond."

"Yeah, well I learned from the best. Remember? 'Candy canes? Are you mocking me?'" She laughed and sauntered out.

"Oh yeah," he muttered. He took the towel that was draped over he shoulder and wound it up. Then he quickly snapped it at Cameron's retreating backside.

**Thwack!**

"Ouch! Hey," she screeched, rubbing the offended part with her good hand. "That was uncalled for!"

"Be good before I send you to your room without dinner!"

Dinner actually went quite nicely. House had turned his multiple cd-changer on random so they had constant music while they ate. He had also picked up a nice white wine to compliment the seafood. They had a great conversation. The night almost seemed like a … date.

"You know," Cameron said, tilting her head, "you have the most eclectic taste out of everyone I know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, your music, for example. Over dinner I've heard The Beatles, The Who, OutKast, Beethoven, Staind, Godsmack, Elton John, Shakira and Kelly Clarkson."

"What? She can actually sing very well."

Cameron grinned. "I know. I like her too. What I'm trying to say is, you never cease to surprise me."

"A lot of things I do surprise people. Or shock. Or scare. I'm not sure which."

She laughed. "A little bit of all three, I think. Now," she said, getting up, "It's only fair for me to clean up since you did all the cooking."

"With one arm? I don't think so. I'll do it."

"I don't even need this sling. If you noticed, I had it off all during dinner. Now go relax."

"Cameron—"

"Go. Now."

House put his hands up in defeat. At least he could go sneak in her room and leave what he put together for her in there.

"And House?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome."

A short while later, Cameron said her goodnights to House and made her way to her room to get ready for a shower and bed. She flicked on the light and saw a huge basket on her bed. Slightly confused, she walked over and peered at it. Inside were all sorts of goodies: Dove soap, bubble bath, a loofah, Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner, Oil of Olay body lotion, toothpaste and a toothbrush, pink and clear nail polishes with a little manicure set and all sorts of other goodies topped off with a big rubber duckie. Next to the basket there was a big, fluffy bathrobe, some towels and washcloths, and new pajamas. There was a note on top of that pile. It said:

_Cameron—_

_I thought you could use a few things._

_--H._

Her eyes teared up, but she began to smile. Maybe Detective Benson was right….


	9. All's Fair in Love, War, and Hockey

Hey and Howdy from the Lilac Elf!

Firstly, special thanks to lovewildfire, Ara, Lily Smith, and jeevesandwooster for your wonderful reviews. Keep it coming folks.

Also, a few tiny little things about this chapter. One: Yes, House does like chocolate-covered marshmallow bunnies. He says so to the end of 'Love Hurts'.

Second, the names of Cassie's hockey teammates were mutated forms of the 'House' actors' names. Special treat for who can match them up.

And one last thing. I don't own 'House' or 'L&O:SVU', but I do own Bob the Butterfly. (He was my pet when I was 8.)

Challenges for this chapter were:

Cameron and House's relationship deepens.

Cassie and Wilson go out on a date.

Olivia Benson actually gives Chase the time of day.

Peters goes after Cameron again, but House prevents it

Give a hypothesis on why Peters wants to go after Cameron so badly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson was in his office at the hospital, looking over some files, but not really reading. He was actually thinking about Cassie and if she was okay after talking with House. The two were surprisingly alike. Both were job-oriented and tenacious; Both didn't like to be second-guessed… Wilson sighed. And both were damaged people who were loved by someone who wanted to fix them.

House liked Cameron; it was so obvious to everyone. And Cameron wanted to make House a happier person. But she just didn't seem to understand that House was never really happy. Unless he was with her.

Cassie, on the other hand… She was the type that wasn't happy very often. You could see it in her eyes. Those incredible blue-gray eyes that always seemed sad (or angry, if she'd just been yelling at House) and stormy. Wilson put his CD player on, and threw in a Bryan Adams CD (Birthday gift from House), smirking. House didn't seem like the type to be a fan of pop ballads, but Wilson supposed that there were things about his friend that maybe he just would never know. Wilson put the CD on random and leaned back, as the music started.

'_Was it some man that didn't treat you right?_

_Left you reaching out for him in the middle of the night_

_Is there some heartache that you can't out run_

_That makes you so afraid to get close to anyone'_

Wilson wondered what made Cassie so closed off. He could feel that she wanted to be loved, but there was pain there. A pain that he knew had nothing to do with her leg. Did she have a boyfriend who left her after her leg, like Stacy had left House? Or was it something else?

'_You're so - easy to look at_

_You're so easy to hold_

_It's so easy to touch you - but so hard to let go_

_It's so easy to want you - that I can't get enough_

_Tell me why do ya have to be_

_Why do ya have to be so hard to love?'_

Wilson closed his eyes. His previous wives—Julie soon to be included in that list—were stunning women with high-powered jobs. Cassie had a high-stress, non-glamorous job. She also wasn't the belle of the ball—her hair was shaggy, and usually disheveled. Her clothes looked like they'd been picked for comfort more than making an impression like those of her colleagues. But to Wilson, the look gave her a casual beauty.

Wilson sat up and opened his eyes, deciding to actually do some work before he left. Julie wasn't home—staying with friends while the divorce was in motion. So he'd be heading to an empty home when he finally left. Taking a quick look at the stuff in his mail tray, he saw an envelope with the name of one of his former patients on the return address label. Opening it up, he saw that it was a 'keeping in touch' letter from a man who had come to him for his daughter's treatment. The daughter was in excellent shape, and the girl's father would be in New Jersey for a municipal league hockey game on Saturday. Attached to the letter were two tickets. Wilson smiled and logged on to his computer, drafting a response saying that he would be there.

He wondered, as he sent the email, if Cassie would want to go with him…

-------------------

When he looked into the window, he saw her. Beautiful long, brown hair framing her pretty face. The window wasn't latched and he lifted it up and climbed into the room easily. Once he was in, he pulled out his knife. He wanted to rape this one. She was beautiful and she knew it. But he wouldn't. Rape or slash. Not both. Not anymore. He thought maybe the leg this time. That way she'd match her boyfriend. Then maybe one good slice across the face for good measure. She was so close now. He could smell her shampoo…

**Thwack!**

Adam Peters stumbled back as something long and hard hit him across the front of the head. Then he saw the limping doctor hit him again, this time in the stomach. Peters made for the window and tumbled out, running off. Only a few seconds later, House and Cameron heard a police siren and a car pulling up to the apartment.

There was a rap on the door, and Detective Benson's voice was heard out in the hallway. "Dr. House, open up, please."

House limped out, followed by Cameron, who was pulling on the bathrobe House had given her.

Opening the door, House found that Benson was alone. "Where's your partner? Stabler?"

"At the hotel. I was just driving by, making sure you and Dr. Cameron were okay. One of your neighbors called that someone suspicious was lurking around."

"Who?" House asked. He didn't even really know who his neighbors were.

"Me," said Dr. Chase, stepping into the apartment. "I live just down the street."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" House asked, curiously.

Chase shrugged. "You never asked."

----------------

Cassie was jolted out of the best night's sleep since her infarction by someone pounding on the hotel door. "Arrg! Go away or suffer my wrath!" she shouted as she buried her head under the blankets.

The door opened and Detective Munch came in. "Peters went after Dr. Cameron again," he said without preamble.

Cassie groaned. "You know… not once has someone ever bothered me to say something like 'I can fix your leg and fill your apartment with puppies and kittens and happy little butterflies named Bob'."

"Cassie, are you okay?"

"You woke me up, you moron! What do you think?"

Munch sat down on the other bed. "House is upset-"

"No surprise there."

"-but not with you."

Cassie lifted her head up. "House actually _isn't_ pissed off at me about something? Huh. That's… strange and off-putting. Okay, let's go."

Munch looked confused. "So now you _want_ to go see House?"

Cassie got up slowly and pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt. She pulled on her sneaker-boots as she said, "I avoid that man because he's always hacked off at me about… something or other. If he's not upset with me, then-"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Dr. Wilson, does it?"

Cassie's face was stony as she grabbed her cane and wallet, but there was a glimmer in her eyes that hadn't been there in 5 years—not since Matt had died. "Let's go, okay?"

--------------

Cassie limped into Dr. House's office where Benson was chatting with Wilson, Chase, and Stabler. "So how's Dr. Cameron?" she said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Benson said, "She's safe. House is watching her, and I managed to talk him into a 48-hour police watch."

"That's good news. No sign of Peters?"

"Nothing. Wherever he's hiding, he's being careful."

Cassie sighed. "That guy is really pissing me off. I want him found—like…now."

Stabler nodded. "We know, Cassie. But he's one step ahead of us."

Cassie stood up. "Well, we need to do something. I'm out of here. Call me if something happens." She left the room and headed out, noticing that Wilson had gotten up to follow her. "Can I help you with something, Dr?"

Wilson watched her turn and fix him with a straightforward look. "I… do you like hockey?"

Cassie's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "I _love_ hockey. Why?" She studied him and she grinned. "You got hockey tickets? Really?"

"Yeah. Two tickets to a game tomorrow night. Well… technically tonight but… I want you to come with me."

"I… Sure! Yes, absolutely."

Wilson smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at 4."

Cassie nodded. "Sounds good."

Wilson gave her one last smile before turning to leave. _'Okay. This is good. This is very good,'_ he thought, as he went to his car. _'Now if I can just talk House into loaning me the 'vette.'_

-------------------

Once Benson and Chase were gone, House locked up the door, and went to latch all the windows. When he got to the guest room, he found Cameron sitting on the bed, looking timid. "It's over, Cameron. He's gone."

"It'll never be over, House," she whispered. "Not until they catch him."

House leaned on his cane. Much as he hated admitting it, he hated seeing Cameron like this. He hated to see her vulnerable. He preferred feisty and sassy with a generous touch of compassion.

"Come on," House said, taking her right arm. "You can sleep in my room tonight."

"What about you?"

"I'll be sleeping there, too."

"House, maybe that's not-"

"Just don't argue."

Cameron went quietly into House's room and shrugged off the bathrobe before climbing under the sheets. House got in beside her and she curled against him as she fell asleep instantly. House hesitated only for a moment before putting his arm around her and closing his eyes.

--------------

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Cassie got up and dressed in her best jeans and sleeveless top and threw on a denim jacket. After getting her sneaker-boots on, she scribbled a note to Benson that she would be taking a short trip back to New York, but would be back by 2 in the afternoon.

She drove up to Brooklyn and the small cemetery near the precinct. The guard at the gate gave her a thin smile and a brief nod as she drove in and parked in the lot. She took a pair of carnations from the passenger seat and got out.

Walking to a headstone, Cassie felt a sense of respite. She'd always hated doing this every year… but only because she was afraid of her own feelings. The emotional pain was why she'd stopped being regular with the painkillers. Physical pain was easier to deal with than emotional pain. She looked down at the headstone.

'Matthew Walters

1968-2000

Loved by family, friends, and most of the women in NY

"It is not our abilities that decide who we are—it is our choices"'

Cassie bent down and laid the carnations at the base of the stone. "I miss you, Matt," she said, quietly. "Every day. But I, uh… I met someone. A doctor. Oncologist, actually. He reminds me of you. He's caring and sweet… You'd like him. I'm doing well, Matt. I really am. I just… wanted to stop by. I love you, Matt. I always will."

Cassie touched the stone and headed back to her car. She paused only for a minute before heading back to New Jersey where a doctor who looked like Neil Perry from _'Dead Poets Society'_ was waiting for her.

-------------------

When Benson found Cassie's note, she knew instantly where she was going. Getting dressed, Olivia decided to head to the hospital. She needed information, and had a hunch that maybe Chase would be willing to give it. She just hoped he hadn't had breakfast yet.

-------

Even though Chase was Australian, he had certain American weaknesses. And a Dunkin'Donuts sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich on a sourdough bagel with a mocha caramel latte was certainly a list topper.

So when he saw Detective Benson come into the hospital lounge and set just that on the table in front of him, Chase was willing to give her anything.

"To what do I owe this wonderful and unexpected pleasure?" Chase asked, unwrapping the sandwich.

Benson gave a smile. "Dr. Wilson."

"Ahhh. His date with Captain Ross. I wouldn't worry. There's no better gentleman than Wilson. She's in good hands."

"He's in the middle of a divorce, isn't he?"

Chase took a sip of the latte—glorious. "His, third, actually. It's his wives that start it. Wilson's a good guy. Knows how to treat a lady."

Benson nodded. "Good to know. So what about you?"

Chase swallowed a bite of sandwich and asked, "What about me?"

Benson smiled again. "Do _you_ know how to treat a lady?"

--------------

Cassie arrived at the hospital and was greeted by Dr. Lisa Cuddy. "Captain Ross. Do you have a minute?"

Cassie shrugged. "I've got until 4."

Cuddy looked slightly confused and Cassie elaborated. "I'm going to a hockey game with Dr. Wilson."

"Ahh. Well, let's go to my office. I need to talk to you about House."

"Ahh, of course. He still pissed I put him in jail?"

Cuddy laughed. "Thankfully, no." She opened the door to her office and Cassie entered first where she saw Stacy already seated.

"You know, it's never a good sign when you have to bring the lawyer out," Cassie said as she sat down, pulling out her vicodin and popping a pill in a purposely House-like fashion. Both Stacy and Cuddy grinned. It was amusing to see House's challenger imitating him.

Stacy pulled out a few legal forms. "I just wanted to ask you to sign this saying you're not pressing charges against House."

"Oh, come on!" Cassie said with a touch of whining in her voice. "Can't I arrest him for being a jerk?"

Stacy smirked. "If being a jerk were an arrestable offense, he'd be on death row by now."

Cassie laughed. "True enough. Okay, I won't arrest him as long as he behaves himself." She scribbled her name on the forms and handed them over.

-------------------

Wilson stood in front of House's apartment with a shopping bag in one hand, and a bottle of House's favorite scotch in the other. He transferred the bag to the scotch hand and knocked. House opened the door a moment later and looked at Wilson. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you, too. Can I come in?"

House limped out of the way and allowed his best friend entrance. "What'd you bring?"

Wilson handed over the bottle, and then started pulling stuff out of the bag. "Chocolate-covered marshmallow bunnies, those citrus mints you like, and a bag of thick-cut salt and pepper potato chips."

House's narrowed his eyes at Wilson. "What do you want? What are you bribing me for?"

Wilson sighed. "I need to borrow the corvette. I have a date tonight. Hockey game."

"A hockey game."

"I'm… taking one of the pediatric nurses."

House smirked. Good lie, but nowhere _near _good enough to fool him. "No, you're going with our beloved captain, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes, I am. So may I _please_ borrow the car?"

House smiled and grabbed the keys, tossing them to Wilson. "Be good to her. Or I'll have to cane you."

Wilson beamed. "Thanks. I owe you one."

_Yes, you do. And I'll be sure to collect._

---------------

When Cassie left Cuddy's office, she decided to pop into House's office and see if he made an appearance. Not that she was going to annoy him or anything… well, she probably wouldn't… maybe.

"Captain Ross." Cassie turned to see Dr. Foreman coming towards her. She smiled politely, despite the brief muscle ache starting up, not in her leg, but her right shoulder. Foreman noticed her pained smile and asked, "Does your leg hurt?"

"For once, no, not really. Actually, it's my shoulder."

"Why does your shoulder hurt?"

Cassie rolled her eyes as she said, "Because I got shot there, too. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Foreman said, slightly annoyed. "Is it possible for you to NOT act like House? You know, be more pleasant?"

"Dr. Foreman, I _am_ pleasant. You should see what I'm like when I'm miserable." She gave a wink and a smirk, and headed down to the clinic to wait for Wilson to show up.

--------------

Wilson parked House's car in the temporary parking and got out. He couldn't believe House actually let him borrow the corvette. There would be a catch. There had to be. Wilson entered the hospital and found Cassie in the clinic waiting room, tapping her cane on the floor in a very House-like fashion.

"I think House is starting to rub off on you," Wilson said, smiling. Cassie stood up and pulled out her vicodin, giving Wilson a smirk. She shook out a pill and tossed it into the air, catching it in her mouth and swallowing. Wilson laughed. "I rest my case."

"Are we going to a hockey game or what?"

Wilson gave her a smile and offered his arm to her which she took after a slight hesitation. Wilson noticed this and filed the information away for later.

When Cassie saw the corvette, she gave Wilson a look. "Does House know you have this?"

"Yes, he does. And no, I didn't just steal it and leave him a note."

"Okay. No illegal acts of any kind involved?"

Wilson opened the passenger door. "Just get in already."

Cassie did so, giving Wilson a warm smile.

---------

As the drove to the arena, Wilson tried to formulate his question. After a while, Cassie noticed his nervousness. "Would you stop twitching already and ask whatever the hell it is you want to ask me?"

"Okay," Wilson said, slowly. "Why are you closed off—emotionally, I mean."

Cassie leaned back in her seat and started fiddling with her cane. "The last guy I was involved with died. He was a lot like you—sweet, charming…. He was a paramedic. We actually officially met after my leg gave out in the precinct parking lot."

"I'm sorry."

Cassie shrugged and looked out the window. "It was about 5 years ago. It was also when I stopped taking the vicodin regularly."

"Why did you do that?"

"Physical pain is easier to deal with than emotional pain. The pain in my leg helps block out the pain in my heart."

"See, House is the opposite. With him, the vicodin dulls the physical and emotional pain."

"Just one more difference between us," Cassie said as Wilson pulled into the parking lot at the skating arena and turned the car off. He got out and went to Cassie's side of the car, opening the door and offering his hand. Cassie accepted the help as she got out, her leg protesting the movement. She leaned on her cane as she stood, waiting for Wilson to lock up before they headed into the arena.

"So, you never said where you got the tickets," Cassie said as they walked around.

"From the parent of a patient. The girl's name is Suz Spence. Her father- What?"

Cassie had stopped, looking at Wilson in surprise. "Suz Spence? 15-year-old daughter of Jesse Spence?"

"You know him?" Wilson asked, curiously.

"We were on the same hockey team together-the Brooklyn Badgers—that was before my leg. Wow, I-"

"Ross?"

Cassie turned to see Jesse hurrying over, followed by a small group of the team. "Oh, my god!" She said excitedly as Jesse pulled her into a quick hug.

One of the other team members clapped her on the back as Jesse let go. "It's good to see you again, Ross."

"You too, Laurie. Hey, Jenna." Cassie turned to Wilson. "James, this is Laurence Hughes, better known as Laurie. Jenna Morris, Leo Roberts, and Omar Epson. Guys, you've probably heard about Dr. Wilson here from Jesse."

Jesse smiled. "Dr. Wilson, I can't even begin to thank you for what you did for Suz."

"Just doing my job," Wilson said shrugging.

Laurie grinned. "Well, much as we'd love to chat, we do have a hockey game to win. Ross, stick around after. We'll all go grab a drink."

"Sounds good," Cassie said, letting Wilson lead her off.

"They seem like good people," Wilson said.

"They're great people. Constantly checking up on me after my surgery."

"He mentioned you," Wilson said, quietly, making Cassie look at him.

"What?"

"When I was treating Suz. He said he had a friend who was a cop. I didn't put it together until now."

Cassie followed Wilson down to their seats. Once they were seated, Cassie said, "After Jesse found out about Matt—even though he was dealing with his daughter's cancer, he called or visited all the time; had the whole team checking on me, actually." Cassie stopped talking as she looked out on the ice. She missed it so badly. The chill of the ice cutting through the heat of the uniform and pads. The speed of the puck… she missed all of it. When the teams came out, the Brooklyn Badgers all turned to look at Cassie and saluted with their hockey sticks. Cassie gave them a return salute with her cane.

After a few minutes, the referee dropped the puck and the game began. Wilson watched Cassie as well as the game. She was leaning forward, her eyes following the path of the puck as it was zipping back and forth. Then one of the Badgers, Leo Roberts, scored and Cassie cheered loudly, pounding her cane on the ground.

Roberts gave her a wave then rejoined the frenzy. Wilson could see the joy in Cassie's eyes. He was so glad he'd asked her to come—he didn't think House would have had nearly as much fun.

The Badgers goalie stopped a great shot and Cassie cheered again. Even if she couldn't play anymore, she still loved watching. The thrill of the game was one of the things she clung to after Matt… Cassie purposely pushed that thought out of her mind. Thinking about Matt again made her heart clench and the muscles in her right leg tighten. Better to just focus on the game and- "What the _hell_!" she screamed as Jenna was slammed into the wall by one of the guys from the other team, the Trenton Hawks.

Jenna recovered quickly, though, and rushed the guy who hit her, sliding his skate with her hockey stick so he fell on his face.

Cassie laughed and stamped her cane, shouting, "You go, girl!" Jenna gave a quick wave before shooting a goal. "Yes!"

---------

During the break, Wilson popped out for drinks and hot dogs. Cassie opened her Styrofoam container to find two dogs, both with cheese on one side, and barbeque sauce on the other. "Okay, how did you know that?" Cassie asked, taking a bite.

"Lucky guess," Wilson said, starting on his own dog.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "House seems the type to have lucky guesses. You don't."

"I… Okay, Detective Tutuola told me about it."

"Figures," Cassie said, taking another bite.

The second half was as cool as the first. And as the game neared the end, both teams were tied. As they headed into a final face off, Cassie went to the edge of her seat. Laurie took the shot and as the puck made the goal, Cassie surged up, pushing with her cane. She cheered and whooped as the Badgers did a victory lap around the rink.

After a few more minutes of cheering, Cassie and Wilson headed to the locker room.

Jesse saw Cassie and grinned. "Hey, Ross! Not bad, huh? We will never replace you, but we still win."

"Modest and humble as always. Now I thought you said you were buying Dr. Wilson and I drinks?"

"The suggestion may have been made, but I never said anything about buying."

Cassie shook her head, turning to Wilson. "That's not what I heard. How about you?"

"Hey, double teaming is NOT allowed!"

"We're not on the ice, so it is absolutely allowed."

------------------

While Wilson and Cassie were enjoying the hockey game, Munch and Tutuola were at the hospital, keeping an eye on things. Of course, Munch didn't exactly agree with the arrangement. "We should be over at House's apartment."

"What are you, a glutton for punishment? You _want_ him to clobber you again?"

"Peters is—for whatever reason—centered on Dr. Cameron. Which doesn't make sense. Why focus on one victim?"

"Benson said that Cassie thought maybe it was about her."

Munch considered this. "Peters harasses Cameron which makes House harass Cassie. Maybe. If that's the case, then, Cassie needs to watch herself. Peters could come after her."

"You want to put a tail on her?"

"What, and get beaten? Cassie's not going to let us put a tail on her."

Tutuola smirked. "Who says we have to tell her?"

Munch laughed. "Put a secret tail on her? Forget beat, she'd kill you."

"What if it's not a police tail, say?"

Munch's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Have Dr. Wilson keep tabs on her. He likes her, she likes him… He plays the concerned card and she doesn't know we're trying to track her."

"Good plan. Okay. Soon as Cassie and Dr. Wilson get back, we'll ask him."

-------------------

"-so Cassie says 'Puck you, you bastard!'"

The entire team, plus Wilson and Cassie burst out laughing. Leo wiped tears from his eyes as he said, "God, there is no one like Cassie. Girl, some of the things you got up to…"

"Yeah, like when she stole my bra and planted it in Laurie's bed?" Jenna said, taking a sip of her beer.

"To name one instance."

"Hey, hold on," Cassie said, looking at Jenna. "Omar _dared_ me to do that."

"You, my friend," said Jesse, clapping Wilson on the shoulder. "-will _never_ be bored with this one. And remember, when she pulls out the cuffs, do _not_ call her Cassandra. It just gets her going."

"Guys," Cassie said, blushing. "I'm sure James doesn't need any advice on dealing with me."

"Sorry, Ross," Laurie said, shrugging. "But you _do_ need to come with a manual."

He was cut off by Cassie's phone ringing. She answered it and heard Benson's terse voice. "We got Peters. Unfortunately, he got Stacy Delaney first."

"Yeah. I… We'll be there." She hung up and looked at Wilson. "Peters made one last attack. They've got him, though."

"Cameron?" Wilson said, sliding off his bar stool. Cassie got up as well and shook her head. "It's Stacy. We got to go."

Jesse shared a look with the others before they all got up as well. "We're coming, too. Who knows? You might need us."

Cassie shook her head. "No, I don't want you guys involved."

"Save it, Cass. We're going," said Jenna, handing Cassie her cane.

"Okay. We'll meet you at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Wilson replied, as he took Cassie's arm and led her out.

----------

When House opened the door to his apartment 30 minutes later, and saw Wilson's somber expression, he knew what it had to be. "Wilson, what the hell did you do to my car?"


	10. Surprises All Around

_**A/N: Hey guys! Ms.Orange21 here... Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life got in the way again. Damn real life! Damn needing a job. Damn job hunting! Sorry... I'm okay now... Okay, here's a quick question... Who wants to see Chase and Benson get together? I think they're kind of cute and fun to write together. Let me know what the consensus is! Now, on with the challenges! **_

_Repeat of the 'damaged' conversation with Cassie/Wilson _

_House talks with Stacy, and Cameron overhears(House chooses between them) _

_Someone says "There's nothing worse than being alone. Unless it's being alone with someone else." _

_Cameron refers to House's taste in Bryan Adams _

_Reference to a Disney movie and/or Harry Potter

* * *

_

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've had a nice refreshing massage at the spa," Stacy said dryly.

"Did anyone tell you that sarcasm is unattractive on women," House replied.

"So says the king of sarcastic responses."

"Touché." He looked at her with concern. "Did he do any serious damage? He didn't--"

"No, no. He just hit me a few times. I luckily carry mace and pepper spray with me at all times. He got a double dose in the eyes."

House put his hand over hers. "Good girl."

During their conversation, neither of the ex-lovers noticed Cameron outside of the doorway. It wasn't that she was eavesdropping. She had just come to see if Stacy was okay, since she had recently been through the same harrowing experience. But when she saw House already there, she didn't want to interrupt. So she waited. And when she was House take Stacy's hand, her heart constricted.

"So what did the detectives say," he asked.

"Same old same old. He really left no evidence this time, except to keep an eye out for a guy with his description with really red, swollen eyes."

They fell quite for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally House said, "Well, I'd better get back to work—"

"You know," Stacy said, cutting him off, "a wise person once said 'There's nothing worse than being alone. Unless it's being alone with someone else.'"

House just gave her a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unless it's being alone with someone who you are no longer in love with."

"Oh."

"I know you are worried about me. I'm going to be okay. And I understand that you have moved on. So have I."

"It's not that I don't love you…"

"You're just not in love with me."

"Yes."

"Good. I'm no longer in love with you. So all of these uncomfortable silences can stop now. We can be comfortable with each other."

House breathed a sigh of relief. "I just didn't want to hurt you or Cam—" He snapped his mouth shut.

"Aaahhh. So that's who it is."

"No, it's just…" For once, he was at a loss for words.

"That's not what Wilson says."

"That boy is going to get beat."

"Is he wrong?"

The only answer Stacy got was silence.

Outside of the door, Cameron crept away slowing, hope giving her step a lightness that wasn't there the past few weeks.

* * *

"Just the person I was looking for."

Olivia turned around to see Dr. House behind her. She looked left and right. There was no one else around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Well, I certainly am not looking for the meathead and the zombie."

"Be careful, Dr. House. I don't take kindly to people badmouthing my colleagues."

"But I mean it in the most caring way possible."

She smiled at him. Even though he was a bitter, sarcastic, misanthropic bastard, she couldn't help but like him. "Was there something you needed?"

"Ah. The million-dollar question. I need a—uh—favor."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes. I know. My reputation precedes me. But I have a ton of things I need to get done today. We got a new case in our department, and then with Stacy…" he trailed off.

"I know. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Anyway," House continued, clearing his throat, "I was wondering if you could stay with Cameron tonight. I don't know when I'm going to get in and I would like more than an officer around."

"Well, this is a change. You actually want police protection now," Olivia commented with a smile. Then she sobered when she noticed the haggard look on his face. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Finn or Stalber instead?"

"Most definitely not. Plus," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "she likes you."

"This is really getting to you, isn't it? This case."

"I take it personally when two women I care deeply about get attacked."

"You really care about Cameron." It was a statement, not a question.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, with Stacy around, things must be complicated."

"She's my ex. A friend," he said testing the word out on his tongue. "She's my friend."

"What about Cameron?"

"Cameron? Cameron is…" he trailed off and wagged his finger at her. "You've been spending way too much time in this hospital. Wilson again, no doubt."

"What can I say? Everybody in this hospital is intriguing."

"Even Chase?"

"Ahem—So I will be at your place around 5 at the shift change for extra protection for Cameron." She turned to walk away.

"Don't forget Chase lives down the block," House called to her retreating form. He smiled to himself. _I always win.

* * *

_

"Hey," came a soft voice from behind Cassie. She turned around to see Dr. Wilson behind her.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Tired. Irritated. Annoyed. Aggravated. Confused. Pissed off."

"That good of a day, huh?"

"This case… it's just driving me nuts."

"How about I try to take your mind off of things later? Say, dinner?"

"Listen, James, you are a really great guy, and I like you," _More than I should,_ she added to herself. "But maybe we should slow down and wait until this case is closed. I am kind of emotionally unavailable right now."

"You didn't seem unavailable last night."

"That was until Stacy got attacked."

"And what if Peters is never caught?"

"He will be."

"But what if? Are you going to remain closed off forever?"

Cassie remained silent.

Wilson sighed. "Listen last night was great. I had an amazing time with you and your friends, and I know you did too. And I don't care what you say; I don't think you are as unavailable as you like to think. It's all a façade."

Cassie turned her face to the side and still kept silent.

"Fine," Wilson said. "But if you change your mind, I'll be at Luchento's at 8pm. By myself." He walked away.

She looked as his retreating back. Why was she making excuses to keep her distance from him?

* * *

"Where have you been? It's almost 2 am!"

"What? Detective Benson boring you?" House grinned at Olivia over Cameron's head.

"You said you were going to be late, but I thought that meant 8 or 9pm. Not 2am! What if Peters wants to go after you for beating him with your cane?"

"I highly doubt that. I'm not his type. I don't have breasts."

"I think I'll be on my way now," Benson cut in. "If you guys need anything…"

"Thank you for staying with me, Olivia. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The door closed behind her.

"Well, it's been a long day. I think I'm gonna hit the sack." House started to head towards his room.

"You. Stop. Turn. Explain." She stared him down, arms crossed.

"Cameron, what I do with my spare time is none of your business."

"But what I do is yours."

"I wasn't the one who was attacked by a psycho rapist!"

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Actually—"

"Only when we're at the hospital, smart ass." She uncrossed her arms and went to her room. "Since you don't care enough to let me know where you are so I don't worry myself sick all night, I'll be going back to my apartment tomorrow."

"You were really that worried about me?"

"Yes," she exclaimed, her voice thick with tears. "Be it a rapist or not, there's a psycho out there and he's targeting our hospital. He could change his mind at any second and decide to attack anyone!"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't realize you felt that way." Cameron just sniffled into his shirt. He steered her towards the couch. "Sit down. I'll be right back."

House walked out to the car and was back sitting next to Cameron a minute later. "Here," he said handing her a package. "I would have told you what I was going to be doing, but it would have ruined the surprise."  
She took the plain brown paper off and looked at the item. "The Harry Potter boxed set?"

"You were right to be worried about me," House quipped. "You know what it's like trying to get this during the special extended release party hours? Those kids almost trampled me!"

Cameron just gaped at him. "How did you know…"

"Let's just say you can stop 'borrowing' them from Pediatrics now."

She blushed. "Thank you, House," she said softly. She looked up at him. "Have you read them?"

"No, I don't read kiddie books."

She snorted. "This from the man who wants to be '18 'til I die'."

House narrowed his eyes at her. "How many people have you told?"

"What? That you are, like, Bryan Adam's number one fan?" She laughed. "Just Wilson."

"Let's keep it that way shall we? I have a reputation to uphold."

* * *

Wilson walked into House's office the next day, needing to talk to someone. House was sitting in his chair, but it was turned around facing the window.

"House, I need your expertise on something…"

"Oh really? What kind of expertise?"

"Okay, not expertise, since you are pretty much lacking in that department…"

"Hey!"

"In the love department, in the love department!"

"Again, I say 'Hey!' I could be the love doctor for all you know."

Wilson just snorted. "Tell me that again when you finally get the balls to tell Cameron how you feel."

House just raised his arm and flipped him the bird.

"Nice. Anyway, I need your help, advice, opinion on my situation with Cassie."

"I told you she was trouble."

"She is not trouble! She's just…. conflicted…" He paused for a second. "Would you please turn around and pay attention to me when I'm in a crisis?"

House spun his chair around to look at Wilson, eyes peeking out over a book. "This better?"

"Yes. Now, as I was saying…." Wilson squinted at the book House held in front of his face. "House, are you reading 'Harry Potter'?"

"What? Ah, no, no…" He hurriedly shoved the book in a drawer.

Wilson just gave him a smile.

"Speak of this to no one, or you get no help from me."


	11. Secrets and Discoveries

Hey and Howdy from the Lilac Elf!

With making House a Harry Potter fan, I had to make sure he stays in character which believe me is harder than it sounds.

So, on with the challenges:

House reads HP and keeps getting interrupted by the kids

Cameron visits Stacy

inclusion of the line: 'It's like being a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest'

Cameron catches House reading to the kids

* * *

Ch. 12 Secrets and Discoveries

Cassie was once again sitting in the hospital lab, alone, and absolutely miserable. She didn't want to push Wilson away. She really, _really_ liked him, but she kept thinking about Matt and how much Wilson was like him, and…

"Ross?"

Cassie looked up to see Jesse and Laurie standing in the doorway. "I thought you guys were heading back to Brooklyn."

Laurie smiled. "Hey, we're here to help. And right now I'd say you certainly need help. What's up with you and Dr. Wilson?"

At the mention of Wilson, Cassie started crying. Jesse sat down on one side of her and Laurie sat on the other side. Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Look, I know you have this fear of commitment, but not every guy you like is going to be killed by a gangbanger."

"Yeah, some will be killed by drunk drivers," Laurie said, making Cassie sob harder and louder.

Jesse and Laurie exchanged glances. Jesse tried to backtrack. "Look, what Laurie's trying to say is that you have to take a chance. Just jump in."

"Captain Ross?"

Cassie groaned as she recognized the voice of Dr. House. "What do you want now?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." House hesitated for a second, and then added, "Please."

Cassie gave a brief nod to Jesse and Laurie who each gave her a light shoulder squeeze before leaving. House took Jesse's vacated seat. "You're damaged."

Cassie gave him a sharp look. House ignored it and went on. "We both have the same leg affliction, true, but the difference is that I've accepted it…. And to a degree… you're still in denial."

"Just because I don't _flaunt_ my… disability-"

"You want to pretend that there's nothing wrong with your leg. But this isn't the type of injury where you can do that. This is a very serious, debilitating affliction. But you seem to treat it like a temporary thing. That's why you don't take the pills on a regular basis. That and the fact that you seem to be addicted to pain." House hesitated. What he was about to say would either result in being hit, or… well, _not_ being hit. "Look… Wilson told me about- about you and Matt."

Cassie gave a sardonic smile. "Yeah. I thought he would. What's your point?"

"It wasn't your fault."

Cassie's eyes narrowed. _'What?'_

House sighed. When Wilson told him about Cassie's previous boyfriend, House thought back and realized that the emotion simmering beneath Cassie's exterior was deep-seated guilt. "You wanted him to stay with you, right? Take the day off and the two of you go do something?"

"Yeah, but…" The tears started again. What right did he have to try and analyze her? "You really are a bastard, you know that?"

"You can't blame yourself. He was doing his job. There was nothing you could do."

Still crying silently, Cassie said, "I hate you. I hate you!" She tried to lunge at House, but her leg buckled and House grabbed her to keep her from falling. Cassie struggled against House's grip for a moment before going somewhat limp.

She sobbed louder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

House held her for another minute, totally bewildered. What was it about women with dead or dying husbands or boyfriends crying in his arms? House sighed. What he was about to say went against his better judgment, but it would hopefully get her to stop ruining his shirt. "You should go see Wilson tonight."

Cassie looked up as House helped her back on her stool. "But I-I-I th-thought you d-didn't want me to s-see h-him," she said, still sobbing lightly.

House shrugged. "He makes you happy, right?"

Cassie nodded.

"Well, then why are you letting me stop you? But I suggest you clean up. If your friends, Munch and Stabler, see you like this, they'll probably end up killing me."

Cassie let out a choked laugh and gave House a small smile. _'Okay, so he's a _caring_ bastard.'_

-----------------

After House left the lab, he went to his office where Cuddy was sitting in his chair looking at…. _'Oh, crap! I _knew _I should have locked that drawer!'_ House groaned at the smile on his boss's face. Cuddy said, "So… what will you give me to keep this under wraps?"

"Anything," House said, limping forward. He couldn't let this get out. Foreman would die laughing… probably Chase as well. And Cameron, well…. House would kill himself by any means necessary to keep Cameron from finding out that he actually cried when Sirius Black died in the 5th book.

Cuddy stood and said, "Don't worry; I won't have you doing anything too painful. Just reading the 6th book to a small group of kids in the pediatric ward."

House knew that very few people would believe that he liked Harry Potter. Still… Those few would convince others. And his reputation would shatter like glass. There was no choice. He had to bite the bullet. "Fine. You win," House said, resignedly. "Just… let me finish the damn thing first, alright?"

----------------------

Cameron entered Stacy's room and smiled at the other woman. "How are you?"

"Been better," Stacy said, giving a smile back. "What brings you by?"

Cameron licked her lips. "House."

"Ahhh, yes. I figured you'd be by. So how are the two of you getting on?"

Cameron sat down. "Okay. He's… strangely sweet at times."

Stacy laughed. She remembered the moments House had had when they were dating. "Greg has his moments. So what did he do?"

"Bought me the… the 'Harry Potter' box set, including the 6th one."

Stacy's smile was mischievous and devious. _'So Greg's best kept secret may finally come out.'_ "Really? Interesting."

Cameron cocked her head. "Why do you say that?"

"Any of the books go missing lately?"

Cameron's eyes widened. "No way."

Stacy nodded. "One of Greg House's better kept secrets."

-----------------

Cassie limped into Luchento's around 8:15pm. She looked around and when she didn't see Wilson, she sighed. _'I should have called,'_ she thought.

"Captain Ross?"

Cassie turned to see a waitress standing there. "Yes?"

"Dr. Wilson is waiting for you. This way please."

Cassie followed the waitress to a table where Wilson was seated, a bottle of wine on ice and two glasses in front of him. Cassie sat down as the waitress left a menu and Wilson poured himself and Cassie a glass of wine. "House… said you might be a little late."

"Yeah, well, Dr. House is a meddlesome bastard."

Wilson laughed as she held up his wine glass in a toast. "He is that, indeed. But he means well."

Cassie reluctantly clinked her own wine glass with Wilson's before hastily taking a sip and looking over the menu. "Nice place. Come here a lot?"

Wilson nodded. "When Julie—my ex-wife—and I were first married we came here all the time."

"How's the divorce?"

Wilson sighed. "Finalized this morning."

Cassie took a piece of bread from the basket and bit into it. "So what happened between the two of you?"

"Just wasn't working."

Cassie could feel the subject looming, and she decided to head it off. "Look, James--"

Wilson interrupted her. "No, Cassie… just listen to me." Wilson took a breath. "I know you're not a supermodel. And I know you have a job that causes you to deal with some terrible things." He hesitated before continuing. "And I could care less about all that. I l… I love you."

Cassie sighed again. "James… I'm only here on assignment. And like you said, I'm no beauty. I'm a crippled cop with more emotional baggage than a Samsonite store at the mall. I'm…" She paused before saying the word. "I'm damaged."

"I don't care," Wilson insisted. "You're an amazing person, and you inspire devotion and a… terrifyingly fierce loyalty in others."

Cassie sipped her wine again. "That's… not just my personality. With my leg and then Matt… people constantly seem to think I'm always borderline suicidal."

"That doesn't matter to me."

Cassie met James's gaze, her eyes shining with tears. She did love this man. She loved him a lot. "You mean that?"

Wilson took her hand and held her gaze. "I mean it."

----------------------

House sat in a comfy lounge chair in the Pedes playroom. He sighed as he looked at the collection of children seated around him. Surrendering to his fate, House opened the book on his lap, leaned back and started reading. "'It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his mind without leaving the faintest traces of meaning….'"

--------

House was in the middle of the second chapter asked, "Dr. House, why does Snape live in such a yucky, ugly place?"

House looked over the top of the book at her. She was about 9 years old and her red hair was in pigtail braids. Seated in a wheelchair, she also had her left leg in a cast up to her hip and her right arm was in a cast as well. House looked back at the book, saying, "Because he's evil."

"Snape's not evil!" said a 12-year-old boy with one leg.

Looking at the kid, he felt a strange stab of pain in his right leg. He remembered Cuddy and Stacy's words when they were trying to talk him into amputation after the infarction. _'No,'_ he thought, turning back to the book. _'She's wrong. We're friends now, but she's still wrong.'_ House set the book down for a second and pulled out his vicodin, popping a pill. "Sure Snape is evil."

"Dumbledore trusts him," said another boy.

"Dumbledore's an idiot," House said finding his place for the third time.

After only a few minutes of reading, he was interrupted one more. "Dumbledore's not an idiot!"

House put on his patented glare and said, "You guys want to hear the story or not?" After a moment's silence, he started reading again. "'Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine.'"

--------------

Cameron was looking over some paperwork in the Diagnostics office when one of the med students came in. "Dr. Cameron? Dr. Wilson asked me to give you this," he said, handing over a memo.

Cameron read it and—valiantly stifling a laugh—bolted from the room, down the hallway, up the stairs and into the Pediatric ward. She slowed to a walk as the nurses' station came into view. "Is it true?" Cameron asked, eyes wide in surprised delight. The nurse nodded and smiled. Cameron went to the lounge and looked into the room. House had the book open on his lap, his leg stretched out. Cameron silently slipped in and went to a corner of the room, carefully lowering herself onto the floor as her shoulder was still sore from the stabbing.

"'"Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?"'" As she heard him read, Cameron was surprised. House's voice had taken on a perfect English accent and as he read Dumbledore's parts, House's voice became kind and melodious. Cameron didn't want to bother her boss's rhythm, so she just sat there, listening to House read 'Harry Potter' with a twinkle in his eye reticent of Hogwarts' headmaster.

----------------------

"How was dinner?" House asked that he sipped his beer. He was seated on the couch in Wilson's home. Wilson sipped his own beer and said, "It went really well. How went the first day of reading?"

House ignored the question. "You going to see her again?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. We're having lunch on Sunday. What about you and Cameron?"

House finished his beer and said, "We're… going out on Monday night."

Wilson hesitated before asking, "Why don't we double date?"

House paused for a second as he was halfway up from the couch. He stood and went to Wilson's fridge, grabbing another beer. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Why not? Could be fun."

House sat down, thinking that fun was something it most likely wouldn't be.

-------------------

"You have got to be kidding," Cassie said as she took the cup of coffee Wilson offered her. He'd stopped at a nearby Starbucks before heading to Cassie's hotel. Since their dinner the night before, they'd been much more comfortable with each other.

"I'm not kidding," Wilson insisted. "Double date Monday night. You and me and House and Cameron."

Cassie sipped her coffee and asked, "Where?"

Wilson shrugged. "House is picking the location. Didn't say where."

Cassie gulped down the rest of her coffee and tossed the empty cup in a trash can as she and Wilson walked into the hospital. "No hints whatsoever?"

"He just said to go casual."

"Hey, Ross!" Cassie turned to see Munch hurrying up. "We found where Peters has been staying."

"Excellent. Where is he?"

"Motel in Trenton. He's been using a bicycle to get around."

"Thus the reason why no vehicle records." Cassie said, her hand tensing on her cane. "Set up a stakeout and I want 24 hour surveillance of Dr. Cameron, Stacy Delaney, and Chef Morris."

"You got it, boss," Munch said as he headed off.

As Cassie and Wilson walked past the Clinic desk, they noticed that the nurses were celebrating. Wilson smirked at Cassie who looked puzzled. "House is off of clinic duty for the week."

Cassie laughed. "What did he have to do to swing that?"

"Reading 'Harry Potter' in the Pedes wing," Wilson replied with a grin.

Cassie stopped and leaned on her cane as they stopped at the elevators. She hit the button with her cane as she said, "Never thought of him as the type to read a children's book series."

"House is full of surprises," Wilson said as they got on.

"Yeah, I know. You can him for my being at dinner the other night." Catching Wilson's glance, she explained. "We had a… nice talk while I was moping in the lab." Wilson hit the floor button for his office, as Cassie asked, "So can we peek in on House first?"

-----------------------

House was surprised when Wilson and Cassie came into House's office and sat down. "What brings you two love birds by this morning?" House asked as Cassie stretched out her leg across his desk. Damn, this woman was annoying.

Wilson smiled. "I was telling Cassie about the double date."

"Yeah, and I need to know where we're going," Cassie said, playing with her cane, and twirling it just like House always did. This woman was _really_ annoying.

"Why?"

Cassie stilled her cane and fixed House with a steely gaze. "We're closing in on Peters. I'm going to call in the Manhattan police captain and have him at the restaurant for added security."

House started to protest, but Cassie stared him down. Plus, it might be a good idea. After a moment, House shrugged. "Whatever you want, Captain."

Wilson grinned. "Arguing with Cassie is like being a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest." He had barely a second before two canes caught him across the head.

--------------


	12. Intermission

Author's notes: Since my co-writer's unavailable, I have the duty of continuing on. Since I'm not sure exactly how to do that yet, I'm doing this intermission chapter from the point of view of Matt. (You know, Cassie's first love? Back-story is titled 'Life's Changes', and posted under The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien.)

That's all for the moment.

* * *

Ch. 10--- Intermission, or Conversations with a Dead Guy

I'll tell you flat out—being dead SUCKS! There are no clouds, and angels with wings and halos in flowing gowns. You go to the front of an endless hallway, and on each side are doors. These go to rooms where dead people reside. It's like the world's largest hotel.

There are meeting rooms, where you can find friends and family, but for the most part, you sit in your room, watching those you left behind.

Personally, my death wasn't too bad. I was unconscious when I went, so I felt nothing.

Later, though, when I saw what Cassie went through…. Man, did I feel bad. I hate myself for leaving her like that. Just abandoning her was the last thing I wanted to do. I saw her crying over my lifeless body, and…

It hurts to talk about that just now. Maybe I should talk about why I fell in love with Cassandra Ross. It was the first time I saw her… when she went into shock after the death of Maggie Rittman. She looked so innocent, as she held the young woman's body in her arms. So unlike a cop, it was strange.

Later, when I heard that she'd been shot by Adam Peters, I tried to imagine it as some big shoot out, but I knew it was probably something innocuous. Stuff seemed to sneak up on her… like the leg infarction. Hell, even I could have figured it out before the doctors.

But Cassie was a strong woman. She dealt with the leg thing, and became Brooklyn's best police captain.

You may have noticed that I now think of her as Cassie. I don't know how she felt about my using her full name, but it's so classical and elegant… not like the brazen, stubborn, woman she was.

When I got to the precinct parking lot where Cassie's leg gave out, I couldn't believe it. I still loved her. Even though it had been months since I'd seen her last.

The only thing that bothered me about Cassie's leg was her method of pain management. But I guess she thought that she could just deal with it on her own. I tried to help her, and I think at first I did. Then I was all insensitive and died and set her back. I was an idiot.

The day after my death, I saw her trying to pretend like nothing had happened. She went into work just like it was any other day. I saw her struggle, and I saw her lie awake at night until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

Then Jesse Spence came over and seemed to do what no one else could do: he got her to break down.

Cassie was a rock. She never let stuff really get to her.

Until me.

Then she started to fall apart. Oh, she made an excellent show of dealing with my death and everything, but part of her stayed closed off. Always afraid of connection, of being in a relationship with another person. Sure, her friends helped her, and even her father was always there with a ready ear and a shoulder to cry on. But even as great as she was, there was still the fear of loss…

Until Peters came out of hiding and attacked a doctor in New Jersey.

When Cassie got that news, I know she was excited, not only because of the prospect of finally catching the guy, but I think maybe she thought that the case would provide a much needed distraction. And it did…

In more ways than one…

I just want to say that I think Dr. Greg House is one of the most annoying bastards ever. And he was just the kind of foil that Cassie needed. Someone who would make her face her problems head on. Of course the fact that the guy had his own problems, not to mention the same leg problem, was really ironic and funny.

Then just after Cassie met House, she met Dr. James Wilson. And, damn, if she didn't like him straight away. Of course she hid it very well. Couldn't just fall in love again. Might get hurt…

Watching when Detective John Munch interviewed House… I almost died laughing. Which is an interesting sentiment, considering I'm already, you know, dead. But the two guys were digging at each other, and it was just funny!

Then House started digging at Cassie some more, and Munch and Stabler started threatening House…

Damnit, why could this have happened while I was alive?

Still, House is a good guy. As long as he stays away from Cassie. And makes sure that he keeps his nose out of Wilson and Cassie's business…

Man, if I could have picked anyone for Cassie to hook up with after me…

James Wilson treated her just like she needed to be treated. And he didn't care what kind of baggage she had, or what problems she had with her leg… he just wanted to see her smile. I heard him when he said "You know, you're cute when you're angry, but you're cuter when you laugh". It's true… Cassie's got a great smile, and a laugh that makes you feel good.

When Wilson kissed her… I wished it was me. But another part of me knew that Cassie was meant to be with him. Wilson would help her live like I never could. Still… it hurt to see them together.

Then they went to the hockey game, and I knew that Wilson was the right guy for Cassie. He loved her. And that's good.

I know that when Cassie finally ends up here, she'll have Wilson with her. And I'm okay with that. I know that I was only meant to be with her for a short time. Wilson's the one that she's going to grow old with. I just hope she's okay.

All I ever wanted was her happiness….


	13. Expect the Unexpected

Author's notes: Well, here it is! The new chapter! And I am so glad it works. I think. Maybe. Eh, you guys let me know…

Ahem, anyway… No challenges this time as my cowriter was unable to do this chapter. (Real life stuff, job, phone, etc…)

Smokey Bones is a real restaurant. Great food... wonderful ribs and pulled pork.

Hope y'all like!

Oh, the song lyrics at the end belong to Howie Day. But y'all knew that, right?

* * *

Ch. 13 Expect the Unexpected

By the time Wilson was heading home, he had two bruises forming on his head from Cassie and House's canes that morning. Wilson was almost to his car when he heard someone call his name. Turning, he saw Detective Munch jogging up to him. "Got a minute, Dr.?"

"Sure," Wilson said. "It's not like my wife's at home waiting for me."

"Divorced?"

"3rd time, actually."

"Same here," Munch said. "So how are you and Cassie doing?"

"We're good," Wilson replied, rubbing his head. Damn, canes were painful. "Except she hit me this morning. House, too."

"Yeah, Cassie told me about that. Hey, have fun tomorrow night."

Wilson smiled as he got into his car. "I will, Detective. Good night."

-----------------------

The next morning, Cassie was awoken around 6:30am by her leg spasming. Cassie groaned as she grabbed her bottle of pills and opened it, groaning again when she found that she only had 3 vicodin left. Oh, well… she'd just ask Wilson for a refill when she saw him that day.

---------------

Olivia Benson woke up at 9 when she heard Cassie in the shower and decided to flip on the TV and see if there was anything about Peters on the news. "—no information has been given, but informants have told us that the Special Victims units from New York are closing in on Adam Peters, the man who raped and slashed 7 women, leaving two dead. We have also heard that the police captain from Manhattan will be joining the manhunt today—"

Olivia muted the TV as Cassie came in wearing only her underwear and a towel. "You okay this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Leg's just acting up again," Cassie said as she pulled on a shirt and sat on the bed, catching Olivia's glance out of the corner of her eye. Cassie ran a hand over her wasted leg, lightly massaging the remaining muscle. She finished getting dressed and grabbed her car keys, bag, and cane. "I'm heading over to the hospital. I'll see you later."

---------------

Cassie got to PPTH and was surprised when she didn't see Wilson's car. Going in, she decided to head up to Wilson's office when she heard House behind her. "Wilson's not in today," he said as Cassie hit the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Where is he?"

"Took a day off. Something I can help you with?" House asked, the usual sarcasm in his voice.

Cassie sighed and dug into her pocket for her vicodin. Pulling the bottle out, she said, "I'm almost out. Could you write me a refill?"

House studied her for a moment, his eyes resting for a second on her leg. "Your leg's twitching. How long since you took a pill?"

"About 4 hours ago," Cassie replied, wondering where House was going with this.

"Take a second pill and I'll get you a refill," House said, holding out his hand. Cassie did as told and handed the bottle over. House studied the dosage. "10 mg. I'm going to get you on the 20 mg. dosage. It'll do more and you don't have to take it as often."

"Thanks," Cassie said. "I think." She followed House to the hospital pharmacy and stopped at the counter next to him.

"36 vicodin, 20 mg dose, for Captain Cassandra Ross."

The pharmacist nodded and filled a new bottle which House then tossed to Cassie along with the old pill bottle. "Have a good day, Captain."

-------

With her vicodin refilled, Cassie debated going back to the hotel when she heard some one whistling. Turning, Cassie saw Suz Spence who started running down the hallway. "Aunt Cassie!" The teenager skidded to a stop in front of Cassie. "Hey there. How are ya?"

"Hey, yourself, kid. I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"No cancer for 3 years," Suz said, grinning. "Daddy told me about you and Dr. Wilson. He's cute, isn't he?"

"Very cute," Cassie agreed, unaware that the topic of conversation had come in and was now eavesdropping.

Suz went on. "I was talking to Daddy and he told me that you're still afraid of being hurt like Matt hurt you."

"Your daddy's a smart guy."

"Dr. Wilson's not going to hurt you, Cassie. I know he won't."

"You can't be sure of that, Suz," Cassie said, sadly.

"And you can't be sure he will. Just have fun and enjoy yourself. Oh, and if you two get married, you'd have to pay me to be a flower girl," Suz said, crinkling her nose in horror at the idea of wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Suz, James and I aren't getting married."

"You damn well better," Suz said, putting her hands on her hips. "Uncle Laurie and I have $425 on the two of you getting hitched."

"_Really_?"

"Yep. So get married, okay? I want a new iPod."

--------------

After visiting patients and doing paperwork for a while, Wilson went up to his office and found Suz sitting in his chair, spinning around. "How old are you again?" He asked, smiling.

"9. Thanks for asking, Dr. Wilson," Suz said, vacating the chair as House came in.

"New girlfriend, Wilson?" House asked, looking at the kid. "A bit young. But, hey… maybe that works for you."

Wilson sighed. "This is Suzanne Spence. She's a patient."

"Former," Suz said. "In remission for 3 years. And I bloody HATE being called Suzanne!"

"Nice to meet you, kid."

"I'm 15-years-old," Suz said, crossing her arms and glaring at House. "How old are you? Like… 80, or something?"

House brandished his cane at her. "You should show cripples more respect. I have a cane, and I know how to use it."

Wilson sat behind his desk and watched with amusement. This could prove to be very entertaining.

"So does Aunt Cassie, but she's cooler. And she doesn't look like an escapee from an asylum."

House felt a swelling dislike for this kid. At the same time, she was interesting. "So if you're in remission, what are you doing here? Most recovering cancer patients avoid hospitals unless it's absolutely necessary."

Suz rolled her eyes. "My Dad's here helping Cassie Ross. Apparently there's some jackass doctor named House that's bugging the crap out of her. I'll tell ya… if I meet him, I'm going to kick his ass." Suz paused for a second, and then asked. "So… who are you?"

House held out his hand. "Dr. Greg Jackass."

Suz hesitated for only a second before kicking House in the left leg. House cursed loudly, and Wilson started laughing his head off.

--------------

When Cassie saw House pull up outside the hotel that evening in his corvette, she noticed that Cameron and Wilson were wedged in the small backseat. "Oohh. People with bad legs get front seating? Sweet."

"You're lucky I don't make you sit in the trunk," House said as Cassie got in. "Your friend came trolloping by today. Kicked me in the shin."

"Uh… I have many friends who would like to do that to you. You gotta narrow it down a bit."

"The 15-year-old," House said, zooming off.

"Oh, you met Suz?" Cassie asked, cheerfully. "How'd you like her?"

"She was tolerable till she kicked me," House grumbled. "You don't deserve ribs after that, but…"

"Ribs?" Cassie repeated. "We're going to a barbeque place?"

"Smokey Bones," House said. "Best barbeque you've ever tasted."

"Sounds good."

-------------------

'_There _are_ more painful things than this double date,'_ House decided. _'Getting kicked in the leg by a formerly cancer-ridden brat, for instance.'_

"So how come you didn't turn into a misanthrope like House after your leg?" Cameron asked Cassie.

Cassie pulled the last morsels of meat off the rib she was eating and shrugged. "My friends wouldn't let me. Then of course there was also my dad, all the New York cops… Good support system, I guess."

"Did you choose the surgery option?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. I thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad and I could still be a street cop. That idea got screwed to hell. But I'm okay being captain. Plus I get great parking."

"Yeah, the perks are great if you can forget the stabbing, aching, killer leg pain," House said as he munched a couple of fries.

"Hey, try getting shot in the gut sometime," Cassie said, snappily. "And I hurt more than you. I've got pain in both shoulders thanks to some trigger happy SOBs."

"Both shoulders?" Wilson asked, surprised.

"Remind me to show you the scars sometime," Cassie said, nudging Wilson's foot with hers.

"Count on it," Wilson said, while House pretended to gag.

--------------

After dinner, House dropped Cassie and Wilson off at Wilson's home. Wilson unlocked the door and held it open for Cassie before entering himself. As soon as he closed the door, Wilson pulled Cassie into his arms. "I have to kiss you," he said, softly. "Or I'm going to go nuts. I love you."

Wilson kissed her, and this time, when he slid his hand down her right thigh, she didn't stop him.

----------------

When Cassie heard her cell phone ring, she checked the clock on Wilson's night stand. Grabbing the phone and flipping it open, she barked, "What?"

"Peters is in custody," said the voice of Donald Cragen.

Cassie bolted upright, waking Wilson. "What? When?"

"40 minutes ago. He was outside the hospital near Stacy Delaney's room," Cragen said.

Cassie let out a whoop and Wilson asked, "What is it?"

Cassie covered the mouthpiece and said, "Peters has been arrested. We gotta go." Talking to Cragen, she said, "We'll be at the precinct in half an hour." Hanging up, Cassie got out of bed and started hunting around for her jeans. "James, why did you toss my pants?"

"We were kissing, it was a passionate moment—I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"James, you're not an idiot. Now help me find my pants."

-----------------

When they finally got to the Princeton Police Department, Cameron and House were already there along with Benson, Munch, and Stabler. "If this is a joke, I'm going to be very upset. Just to forewarn you."

Munch jerked his thumb at the interrogation room where Cassie could see Tutuola keeping an eye on Peters. Cassie started towards the room and House fell in step beside her. Before Cassie opened the door, she turned to House and said, "You're not a detective. So if you feel like assaulting Peters, please keep it to a minimum."

"You're giving me permission to hit him?" House asked, incredulous.

Cassie shrugged as she popped a vicodin. "I can't do it. Police brutality. You're not a detective, so…" She pulled open the door, with House right behind her.

Peters looked up as the two came in. "Captain. So nice to see you again. What's with the cane?"

Cassie's hand tensed so much on the head of her cane that her knuckles were white. With her other hand, she yanked on the pendant around her neck, snapping the ball-chain it was on. She threw it on the table and Peters picked it up. "_That's_ why the cane, you son of a bitch."

Peters picked up the bullet. "Ahhh, yes. I am sorry. I did only intend to keep you from following me."

Cassie tried to lung at Peters, but House held her back. "Let me at that bastard," Cassie hissed.

"If I may ask, Captain… how much damage did my bullet cause?"

"A blood clot," Cassie muttered through her teeth.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Complications?"

This time, Tutuola had to keep both House and Cassie from beating Peters. "Calm down, both of you!" Tutuola said, pushing both of them back slightly. He then turned to Peters and grabbed the front of the man's shirt and shoved him down into a chair. "Now you shut up, punk! Answer the Captain's questions or I'll let her and Dr. House take a stab at you."

Peters adjusted himself in the chair and waited as Cassie sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Now listen up, you SOB. You're going to jail. I don't care what excuse or rational you have for what you did."

"Why'd you target Dr. Cameron?" House asked, leaning against the wall and popping a vicodin.

Peters crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "It was a game. I like to play with people. This thing with Dr. Cameron was just an… amusement."

Cassie could see House tensing up so she asked again, "Why Cameron?"

"It had nothing to do with Dr. Cameron, Captain. It's you. Or, I should say you and Dr. Gregory House, here," Peters said in a calm voice, like a professor teaching a class. "I studied the two of you for months. Started with a chance encounter. Captain, you pulled me over for drunk driving when you got a call about a girl who had been sexually assaulted. Dr. House, I came in complaining chronic fatigue syndrome. You gave me a prescription for candy. Separate encounters that made me find the both of you incredibly interesting. What you were like. What your limits were. How far I could push you before you cracked."

"You're saying we were your lab rats?" Cassie said, horrified.

Unknown to peters, House had gone behind him and slammed the man to the table, using his cane to pin Peters by the back of the neck. "You think this is a game?" House screamed. "You attack two women I care about for you own personal fucking curiosity?"

"Two?" Peters gasped out, confused. "You mean Dana Morris wasn't…?" Peters twisted slightly under the cane. "Oops."

"House, let him up," Cassie said, her voice filled with icy calm. House let Peters up and Cassie said, "Peters… you're going to die. You have two choices as to how. Either it's in a jail by lethal injection or Dr. House and I beat you to death. Choice one means you shutting up. Choice two… just keep talking."

---------------

"So what now?" Wilson asked as he and Cassie sat at a table at Starbucks. "You going back to New York?"

Cassie shrugged as she sipped her espresso. "Probably."

Wilson played with his cup. "So you're not staying?"

Cassie sighed. "I don't know. Case is over, so… You know I never thought… all this would happen. And now it has…. I don't know what to do."

"You could stay," Wilson said, hopefully.

Cassie nodded. "I'd like to, but… I've been in SVU for so long. I've even gotten used to being Captain."

"You don't have to be a cop," Wilson said.

Cassie smiled sadly at him. "Police business is in my blood. I've never wanted to be anything else. Being a cop is who I am."

Wilson nodded. "So there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

---------------

Cassie lay on her hotel bed a few hours later, just staring at the ceiling. Her leg was starting to throb, but she ignored it. Her thoughts were tied up in Wilson right now. She turned on the radio and close her eyes, listing to the new Howie Day song.

"_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_

"_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again"_

Cassie felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted so badly to be with Wilson; the way he made her feel was…. It hurt to be without him. Yet she was so afraid of losing him. But here she was, thrown together with this wonderful man… and Cassie was scared to death to throw herself into the relationship.

---------------

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide"_

Wilson was sitting on his couch sipping a beer when he heard the distinct sound of a cane rapping on the front door. Wilson ignored it. It was probably House coming over to say that he was right about Cassie being irreparable damaged and that wasn't what Wilson wanted right now. The rapping continued and Wilson got up and marched over to the door. "House, I don't want to talk to you right now." He pulled the door open to tell House to go away when he saw Cassie standing there.

"Hi, James."

"Where's your car?" Wilson asked, looking outside.

Cassie shrugged. "I walked. James… I love you. I really do, but… I don't want you to hurt me."

Wilson let Cassie in and closed the door.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide"  
_


	14. The Trials of Love

Ch. XX Complications of the Heart

Author's notes: Well, this took a while due to massive writer's block. But this fic is back in business and the end is near. (It just hasn't been typed yet.)

That's all from me. Read and review, please!

Also, anyone who spots a real-life 'House' parallel wins a special prize. Just put your guess in a review.Thanks a bunch!

* * *

When Cassie awoke, Wilson was still asleep. She watched him for a moment, a stirring starting in the pit of her stomach. This was crazy. This was… she loved Wilson. More than anything. But her affections were shadowed by her fear of loss. She sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest, her leg strongly protesting the action. After a moment, Cassie grabbed her bottle of vicodin and downed one before getting up and quietly getting dressed. Then she grabbed her cane and left Wilson's home, heading to the hotel to get the rest of her things before loading up her car and driving away.

---------

When Wilson woke and saw that Cassie was absent from his bed, he got dressed before looking around the house. Realizing that she was indeed gone, Wilson got in his own car and went to the hospital first, though he didn't see Cassie's car in the lot. Parking, he walked inside and saw Stabler waiting for him. "Have you seen Cassie?"

Stabler nodded. "Left this morning, according to Benson."

Wilson nodded. He knew that Cassie would leave, but a part of him hoped that she'd stay. She was afraid, and Wilson knew that it was a fear that would not end easily. "Any idea where she'd go?" Wilson asked.

Stabler sighed. "Probably to her loft. Maybe to her father's home. But I wouldn't follow her."

Wilson look surprised. "Why not?"

Stabler didn't say anything for a second. "Cassie's in a vulnerable position right now. She knows what she feels and knows what she wants. But she's afraid of losing you."

"Yeah," Wilson said, dejectedly. "She told me about Matt."

"It hurt her more than anyone could have possibly imagined. If she gets hurt like that again, it'll kill her."

Wilson nodded and started towards his office, unaware that House was watching from the doorway to the clinic.

---------------

Cassie didn't take the expressway home. She just wanted to drive. Think things through. She turned the radio on but switched it off after a while. God, why couldn't she just settle down and be happy? Wilson didn't have a dangerous job that took him into the heart of the Bronx. He had the nice, safe job of being an oncologist. Cassie slapped the steering wheel in frustration. She was the youngest female police captain in New York. She'd just apprehended a dangerous serial rapist… Why was her life so fucked up? Why couldn't she just be happy like other girls in love? Cassie threw her newest Bryan Adams CD in the player and sighed as the music played.

'_There's a road- long and winding_

_The lights are blinding- but it gets there_

_Don't give up- don't look back_

_There's a silver lining- It's out there somewhere_

'_Everybody wants an answer- everybody needs a friend_

_We all need a shining star on which we can depend_

_So tonight we're going to wish upon a star_

_We've never wished upon before_

_(To find what you're looking for)'_

Cassie looked up at the brilliant blue sky. The sun was shining and only a few fluffy clouds dotted the horizon. Still, Cassie wished upon the invisible stars. "Please… Help me find happiness. Help me figure out what to do…" As Cassie headed down the road, the traffic started to pick up. She continued along, still wondering what she was going to do once she got back to Brooklyn.

'_There'll be times in your life_

_When you'll be dancin' and shit_

_But you ain't getting it_

_Don't get disillusioned- no, don't expect too much_

_Cause if what you have is all you can get_

_Just keep on trying- it just ain't happened yet'_

Cassie was lost in thought when she turned onto another road. After a few minutes, she realized where she was heading. Her father lived about 40 minutes away. Maybe she'd go there and try to get some advice….

'_Everybody wants to be a winner- Everybody has a dream_

_We all need a shining star when things ain't what they seem_

_So tonight we're going to wish upon a star_

_We've never wished upon before'_

Charles Ross was one of the most level-headed, yet emotional cops in Brooklyn. He'd been thrilled beyond belief when Cassie graduated the police academy second in her class. When Cassie had decided to join the Special Victims Unit, Charles had only briefly questioned her decision before supporting her whole-heartedly. After her mother's death, Cassie had depended on Jesse Spence and her father to help her, though to them Cassie presented a stony face and a brave demeanor. But inside, Cassie hated that her life was torn apart. When Cassie started playing hockey in the academy, the other members on the team became an extended family. Laurie, Jesse, Jenna, Omar, and Leo, especially, became her best and closest friends outside of the police force. Hockey gave Cassie the perfect outlet for all her emotions. She could be happy, sad, frustrated, tough, sensitive, angry… whatever she wanted while beating guys up.

Cassie finally turned onto her father's street and after a little while longer, she pulled up to a one-story ranch with an old Cadillac in the driveway. Parking next to the Caddie, Cassie paused for a moment before she got out of her car and grabbed her cane. As she locked her car, she saw her father coming from the back yard where he had his gardens. "Cassie? What are you doing here? Thought you were dealing with Peters in New Jersey."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, we… we got him. Being arraigned for the attacks in New Jersey, then he'll be transferred to New York."

Charles studied his daughter's face. "But you're not happy," he said. "I thought you'd be thrilled. Finally caught the guy that…" He trailed off as Cassie's eyes started shining with tears. Cassie dropped her cane as she hurried forward to hug her father. Charles held her for a moment before pulling away slightly and watching her closely. "Cassandra, what happened? What's wrong?"

Cassie looked up into her dad's worn face. "Dad, I… I met someone," she said meekly.

Charles nodded understandingly. "I see. I see." He put an arm around Cassie's shoulders and said, "I'm going to get your cane and we'll go inside and talk. Okay?" Cassie nodded and stood for a moment as her father went to retrieve the fallen cane. The two then went inside the house, Charles closing the door behind them.

-------------------

In normal situations, House loved to be right. But right now he'd give anything to be wrong. He'd played his GameBoy for about 10 minutes before losing focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Wilson and Cassie. House had seen Wilson miserable with his divorces and partly happy with his marriages. With Cassie, though, Wilson was just… happy. He was cheerful and… House picked up his oversized tennis ball and started rolling it around in his hands. Cassie made Wilson happy and Wilson made Cassie… well, if not happy, at least less miserable than she usually seemed.

The two deserved each other, that much was clear. But how to convince Cassie to go for it with Wilson? House set the ball down and started twirling his cane. After a minute, though, he stilled the cane, studying it. His old one had been broken when it got caught in one of the hospital elevators. It was a shame. The cane had been one-of-a-kind, a gift from a group of diagnosticians House had given a conference to in England. He'd kept the pieces for sentimental value, though.

House started twirling his cane again. He liked this one. It had been a birthday/thank-you gift from Cuddy and Wilson. House stood up and started pacing. Wilson was his best friend. He deserved happiness. And if Wilson wasn't going to fight this battle, then House would just have to fight it for him…

-------------------

Cassie's tears had stopped, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She sighed as she sat at her father's kitchen table, looking around at the living room decorated with various law enforcement paraphernalia. "This Dr. Wilson sounds like a great guy," Charles said as he set a mug of coffee laced with whiskey in front of her before sitting down himself. "I mean, you said he's smart, witty, charming… nice. So why didn't you stay with him?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. I love him. I just got overwhelmed and…"

"Casey-bear, Wilson isn't Matt. I mean you've already admitted you like this guy. He likes you. He took you to a hockey game…" Charles stood up and started making lunch. "So why are you so afraid to be in love again?"

Cassie watched her father working in the kitchen. "I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I just don't want to deal with everything again…. The pain of everything…"

"I know, Cassie. I remember after your mother died…. And I remember when you fell down the steps at the precinct," Charles said as he made Cassie's favorite Ramen Noodle soup. "Munch told me about that at the hospital. Not what I'd recommend as a suicide….. except it wasn't about that was it?"

"No, Dad," Cassie said as her father set lunch on the table. "It was…" she trailed off as the doorbell rang.

Charles went to the door and opened it, revealing a scruffy looking man with a cane. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man smiled. "You must be retired Lieutenant Charles Ross. I'm Dr. Greg House. Is Cassie home?"

------------------------

Wilson hadn't seen House at all today which was slightly odd. Poking his head into the Diagnostics office, he saw Cameron sitting on House's chair playing GameBoy. "Hey, have you seen House?"

Cameron didn't stop playing, but rather flicked her eyes up at Wilson for a moment. "Uhhh—laska?"

"He went to Alaska," Wilson said, dubiously.

"No," Cameron, said, focusing on her game.

"So where is he?"

Cameron sighed. "He said you'd figure it out." Wilson nodded. He knew what House was up to. House would try to fix things with Cassie. Wilson headed out. He had to find House before he irreparably messed things up. Maybe Cassie's friends could help…

----------

Suz Spence was a girl with a mission. Stabler had told her that Cassie had left for New York that morning—and now for a romantic weekend with Wilson. Laurie was milling around the hospital lobby when Suz found him. "Cassie's gone. She went back to New York."

"Wait, she left?" Laurie said, bewildered.

"Yeah. So we have to fix this," Suz said matter-of-factly. "Cassie's upset so she's not going to go home. I think she went to her dad's place."

Laurie nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Okay, short-stuff. I'm going to find Dr. Wilson and then we'll go find her and… what?"

Suz's face had taken on a mischievous smile. "Wilson's already waiting for us."

Laurie grinned at the daughter of one of his best friends. "You've learned well, my young padawan."

"I'd never make a good Jedi," Suz said as she and Laurie headed out. "I'm too reckless and emotional."

"Worked for Anakin Skywalker," said Laurie.

"Yeah, and look what happened to his career. I'm devious, not evil."

"I think Cassie and House would argue that point."

"Cassie taught me well and House is a—" She paused before swearing and gave a quick glance at Laurie. "Well, I can't think of a mean word right now, but that's what he is." Laurie just laughed as he and Suz went to Wilson's car and got in, the three of them heading to New York.

------------------------

If given the choice between being intimidated by Detectives Munch and Stabler and standing in the kitchen of Charles Ross… House was pretty sure Munch and Stabler would be the better choice. Certainly they'd be less likely to kick his ass for no reason. Unlike Cassie's father.

"Why the hell are you here?" Cassie asked as House sat down next to her.

"Well, you left without saying good-bye, so…"

"Oh, so you drove 2 hours to say good-bye to me?"

"I don't care if you leave without saying good bye to me," House said, tapping his cane. "Wilson's the one you devastated. I'm starting to regret apologizing for calling you a coward."

Charles sat opposite House. "You called my daughter a coward?" Charles didn't like this guy; he was abrasive and gruff with no charm whatsoever.

Cassie looked at her father. "Munch and Stabler… were intimidating House. He thought I was sending them out. Which I wasn't."

"No," House said, his temper starting to peak. "But you were using my friend."

'I didn't use anyone!" Cassie shouted, angrily. "YOU'RE the one who told Wilson to stay away from me because you think I'm too damaged for him!"

"What do you mean calling my daughter damaged?" Charles asked, getting annoyed. "Like she's broken or something? Who the Hell do you think you are, you limping bastard?"

House stood up as did Charles. "I came here," House said, standing his ground against Cassie's father. "-To try and get the Captain here to try sticking it out with Wilson."

"And since when is what Wilson and I do any of your business?" Cassie asked, standing as well despite the familiar tingling in her leg. "It's my life. My choices."

"Wilson's my friend," House replied, his piercing blue eyes staring into Cassie's. "You're the first woman he's actually seriously given a damn about and you use him and lose him."

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Charles shouted, fighting the urge to rip one of the rifles off the wall. "I don't give a shit what your problems are, but leave Cassie out of it!"

"Uh…. Hi," said a young voice from the doorway. All three turned to see Wilson, Suz, and Laurie standing there. Suz looked at the tensed faces and her eyebrows lifted slightly. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No," Cassie replied, shaking her head. "You're just in time. Dad and House are about to kill each other."

"House, what's going on?" Wilson asked, looking at his friend.

"I came here to try and help you and Captain Coward, here."

Charles charged around the table, grabbing House by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "I've had enough of you and your goddamn problems with Cassie!" he raged.

"Dad, let him go!" Cassie said. "He's not worth it." She started towards her father when her leg gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Cassie!" Charles let go of House who leaned against the wall to keep from falling himself. Charles dropped to the ground next to his daughter, and Wilson knelt down as well. "Casey-bear, you okay?"

Cassie started to shrug, but hissed in pain when Wilson took her left hand to try and help her up. "Okay, that hurt," Cassie said as Wilson started probing Cassie's left hand and wrist. Suddenly her fingers tightened in pain and her wrist hurt like crazy.

"Well, I don't think your wrist's broken, but your fingers might be. You need to get to a hospital."

Charles nodded and scooped Cassie up in his arms. "Your car, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson nodded and led the way outside and to his car.

----------------

Dr. Jamie Langley had just come on duty when she saw Charles Ross come into the ER holding Cassie in his arms. "Captain Ross? What happened?"

"Her leg gave out," Wilson said as he came in a brief moment later. "Slight trauma to the left hand and wrist.'

Langley nodded and motioned for Charles to take Cassie to an open exam room. Once in the room, Charles lay Cassie down on the bed and stepped back so Langley could examine her hand. Langley finished the hand exam and then gently prodded Cassie's leg. When Cassie hissed in pain, Langley stopped. "Okay, Captain. Looks like you're going to need some x-rays. We'll take a couple pictures and see what's up." Cassie nodded, and started feeling around in her pocket for her vicodin when she realized she'd left her pills in her car. The female doctor noticed Cassie's look and said, "I'll get you something for the pain in a minute."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Cassie said as her hand and leg spasmed again. Langley left and came back a moment later with a wheelchair. Cassie started to ease off the bed when her father tried to help. "Dad, I can do it myself, okay? I'm not a baby."

Once seated, Langley had an orderly take Cassie to radiology. The orderly, a thin woman named Sara, smiled at the police captain. "So who's the cute guy back there? The one with those sweet bedroom eyes."

Cassie smiled. "That's James Wilson. He's a doc at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

"Ohhhh," Sara said, suggestively. "Boyfriend? Lover?"

"'Lover' is the only one I'll commit to," Cassie said. "But…"

Once they arrived at radiology, Sara got Cassie set up for the leg and forearm films. "You know the drill, Captain. Just relax a minute." Cassie waited for the tech to finished the x-rays, at the same time trying to control her breathing, a pain management technique she sometimes employed when her leg got really bad.

After the films, Sara helped Cassie back into the wheelchair and took her back to the room. "Well, Captain, you better saddle that doc quick before someone else steals him."

"They try," Cassie said, not even a hint of a smile on her face. "—and I'll have them arrested."

------

About an hour later, Langley came back and snapped the x-rays into the light box on the wall. "Well, you didn't break anything, so that's the good news. It looks like you twisted your wrist, though… and your ankle; so we'll wrap you up. As far as your fingers… looks like a standard sprain of the center joint of the middle and ring fingers. You could get away with taping the fingers, but really, they should be splinted."

Cassie started to protest, but Charles squeezed her shoulder. "Go ahead with the splinting. And… she'll be okay?"

Langley pulled the films and put them into Cassie's file. "We'll keep her overnight, but she'll be fine."

Cassie looked at her father. "Dad, could you go home and get my vicodin out of my car? And bring the others over—"

"Already here, Cass," Laurie said as he came in, followed by Suz and House. Laurie tossed a small bottle to Cassie who managed to catch it one-handed before taking a vicodin. "I thought you'd want these."

House gave Wilson a nod and Cassie a thin smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Dad," Cassie said, glaring at House. _'How am I feeling? Take a guess, you limping bastard.'_ "Hand me my cane. I'm going to hit him."

"You left it at home, Casey-bear," Charles replied, smirking.

"Well, then hand me his," Cassie persisted, gesturing with her left hand then instantly regretting it.

Charles nodded happily. "I can do that," He said, reaching for House's cane.

"Uh-huh," House said, holding his cane up. "You can hit me with your cane anytime you want, Captain, but you're not hitting me with mine."

Dr. Langley came back in and looked around at the crowd around Cassie. "Okay, there are too many people here. Only two of you can stay, the rest have to leave."

Wilson started to head out, but Suz grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. "Dr. Wilson and I will stay," Suz said, happily.

Langley pulled bandages and a 2-finger splint out of a drawer as Cassie said, "No, you're leaving. Sorry Suz, but I don't trust you. Dad, you and Wilson can stay."

As the others left, Langley said to Wilson, "I need you to straighten her ankle and hold it up, please."

Wilson did so, and Cassie winced as her ankle bent. "Sorry, Cassie."

"It's—ahh—okay, James."

Wilson nodded, and continued to hold as Langley wrapped Cassie's injured foot.

"So I understand you and Cassie have had an interesting relationship," Charles said as Langley finished Cassie's ankle and started on her wrist and fingers.

Wilson smiled as he looked at Cassie. "Yeah, I think the highlight was watching her enjoy herself at a hockey game."

Charles laughed. "Yeah, Cassieused to begreat on the ice. Hell of a goalie."

Once Cassie was wrapped up, Charles and Wilson left so that Cassie could rest. As she lay in bed, thinking, Cassie found her thoughts focusing on James Wilson as she drifted off to sleep.

--------------

Late that night, Jesse Spence snuck into Cassie's room for a few minutes. He just leaned against the wall, watching Cassie sleep. As he turned to leave, he saw his daughter standing behind him, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed. "Hey, Dad. Nice drive?"

"Just popping in. Checking on Cassie," Jesse said softly so as not to wake Cassie.

Suz grabbed her father by the arm and pulled him out into the hallway and closed the door. "Dad, you did not just drive an hour and a half from New Jersey in the middle of the night to check on Cassie." Suz studied her father before continuing. "How long have you been in love with her?"

"Suz…"

"No… Look, Dad, I've watched the two of you for years. Ever since Mom died. You guys have known each other since you were 14, right?"

"Freshman year of high school," Jesse said, smiling at the memory. "English class. She's been my best friend. I love her like a sister."

"Dad, come on. Let's go home, huh?"

Jesse smiled and hugged his daughter. "Oh, what would I do without you, Suzanne?"

"Keep calling me 'Suzanne' and you'll find out, Dad."

---------------

When Cassie awoke the next morning, she found House and Wilson standing next to the bed. House gave her a smile, though Cassie noticed that the older doctor also had a split lip.

"Your father says good morning," House replied as Cassie got up and gathered her clothes, limping into the bathroom.

"I take it Dad picked up where he left off yesterday," Cassie said behind the door.

"Nice right hook, though," House said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, he was famous for it when he was on the force. That and his groin-kneeing." Cassie stuck her head out and gave House a hopeful smile. "Didn't try that on you, did he?"

"Thankfully, no," House said, sighing. "Though he did promise 'blow me a new one' if I ever called you a coward again."

"That would be the shot gun over the mantle. Dad taught me to shoot that when I was 12." Cassie came out and saw House leaning on his cane and twirling hers.

"I'll give it back to you," House said, smirking. "Only if you promise not to hit me with it."

Cassie took her cane and nodded. "Deal. Come on. I want to get out of here. Spent enough time in hospitals lately."

---------


	15. Endings and Beginnings

Author's notes: Thank you and good bye from the Lilac Elf.

Well, here it is. The final chapter in the story, complete with Wilson and Cassie's wedding. Not bad for a solo ending.

I want to thank all the readers who gave this story a shot.

A special thanks to those who sent reviews, including jeevesandwooster, lovewildfire, livetoeat06, SimpleNClean92, KatelynnLynn, CherokeeLaday, Le Diable Blanc, and Detective Livvey.

And an extra, extra, special thank you to readers Ara, Goddess of the Broken and Lily Smith, two personal friends of mine. (Sorry I haven't been in touch, guys. Real life and more stories than I can stand kept me busy.)

I never imagined that this story would be so popular, or that so many people would get involved. I want to personally thank my co-writer, MsOrange21, for helping me get out of a writer's rut and for jumping in on this crazy endeavor with me. Half of this story is yours, my friend. I just helped.

And last, and by no means least, I must acknowledge a reviewer whom affected a great change in the start of this fic: Gillhoughly. I'm a meat-and-potatoes writer. Very rarely do I see the need for backstory because I believe the blanks will fill in themselves along the way.

This individual sent a review, along with a revised opening for the story. An opening which I admit is much better than my own.

I freely admit that I am not a genius writer, though I know fan fiction authors that are. Sydedalus and Tracy137 spring immediately to mind.

But I write what I think will entertain and hopefully make people smile a little. I never want to be a perfect writer. That's boring. I just want to write what comes into my mind.

That being said, I hereby present the final chapter of 'When Worlds Collide'.

* * *

Ch. 15 Endings and Beginnings

"So how goes it with you and Dr. Wilson, Cassie?" Detective Munch asked as he entered Cassie's apartment the next afternoon.

"John, what are you doing breaking into my home?" Cassie asked, as she limped out of the kitchen holding a mug of tea and leaning on her cane.

"Just stopping by, Cas." Munch said as he sat down at her kitchen table.

"James and I are fine. He's staying in town a few days," Cassie said, as she sat down opposite Munch. "House went back to New Jersey. Now tell me what you're really doing, here, Munch. I know you're here for something."

Munch pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Trenton PD is forming a new SVU department. You got a letter this morning. They want you to run it."

Cassie took the paper and saw that it was a formal letter from the Trenton Chief of Police. "They… they want me to be captain of the new unit. I can't believe it. This is great," Cassie said, looking up. "I mean, I'll have to move and everything, but…"

Munch smiled. "Hey, don't worry about the rest of us. We'll do fine without you."

Cassie smiled. "I guess that means you guys have already accepted on my behalf?"

"Naturally," Munch said, smirking. "We all want you to be happy. And if that means leaving all of us behind in New York, well, then that's a sacrifice we're all willing to make."

Cassie set her mug down and gave Munch a one-armed hug. "Thanks for being there for me, John."

"Hey, don't go making me out to be a softie," Munch said, hugging her back. "I'm still a tough guy."

--------------------

Over the next two weeks, Cassie spent her time in her old office, packing. It was strange to think that she was finally leaving the place that had become her home. But it was time to seek out new futures and Cassie knew that as much as she wanted to stay, it was time to move on. In the middle of loading up some of her old case files, Cassie heard a knock and looked up to see Leo Roberts leaning against the doorframe. "So you're really leaving?" Leo asked as he looked around at all of the partially packed boxes.

"James and I are moving in together next week. I'm just packing up all my office stuff."

"You still coming to our hockey games?" Leo asked as he started organizing some of Cassie's books.

"Whenever I can," Cassie promised. "Besides… the Trenton SVU? The department's been trying to get a unit up and running for years, but they wanted me and apparently the state of New York wasn't going to let me go."

"No kidding?" Leo asked, intrigued. "Well, good for you. By the way, when do you leave?"

"Three days," Cassie said with a note of sadness in her voice. "Then I'm gone for good."

After a minute, Leo said, "Well, come by the rink tonight. We're throwing you a farewell cookout. Besides…. I don't think anyone really believes you're leaving."

Cassie nodded as she picked up her desk plaque. "I still don't believe it myself."

"Second thoughts?"

Cassie shook her said. "Just… wondering about… stuff. I've lived in New York all my life. I was amongst the top 5 in my class at the police academy. It's hard to change my whole life."

"Hey, I know what you mean," Leo replied, smiling. "Military brat, remember?"

"Want to help me with this stuff?" Cassie asked, grabbing her cane. "Seeing as how I can't lug squat?"

Leo grabbed a small stack of boxes and took them down to Cassie's car, Cassie bringing up the rear. Once they loaded the boxes up, Leo stood up and sighed. "Brooklyn's going to miss you, Captain."

Cassie paused, leaning against her car. "I don't think you've ever called me 'Captain' before."

Leo shrugged. "It's a title that's never needed to be said. You've always been a captain."

Cassie just stared at him as words failed her.

-------------------

When Cassie finally decided to leave for the night, she found that the stacks of boxes seemed like a finality. She was really leaving. She'd never occupy this office again. She grabbed her cane and headed down to the parking lot and towards her car. After unlocking the door and sliding in, Cassie sat for a moment before closing the door, starting the engine, and heading down to the community ice skating rink where the Brooklyn Badgers usually held practices.

When Cassie pulled into the parking lot and parked, the scent of food tickled her nose. Getting out she saw the waves of grill smoke coming from the rear of the building. Cassie got out slowly and limped around to where she saw Laurie at the grill doing hamburgers, hot dogs, and what smelled like marinated flank steak. Jenna was at a picnic table mixing salads and Jesse was manning the drinks. Omar and Leo were talking with Rochelle Davis and Tim Hanson as well as the Manhattan SVU team along with Captain Cragen and Charles Ross.

Cassie didn't join in right away, preferring to stand back and watch. This was what she was giving up. What she was leaving behind. No one noticed her for a few minutes until Jesse looked up and smiled. "Hey! The woman of the hour!" Everyone looked at Cassie as she came closer. "Want a drink?"

"Sure," Cassie said as Laurie pulled the steak, hot dogs and burgers off the grill and started plating them up. "Can I get a bite to eat, too?"

Laurie fixed Cassie a burger, a hot dog, and some slices of steak and handed the plate over as Jesse held a beer out. Cassie leaned her cane against one of the tables and sat down. Popping the top on the beer, she started in on her meal, as Laurie did plates for everyone else. "So, Cassie," Jenna asked, biting into a hot dog with everything on it. "How is your oncologist? And I don't mean his welfare."

"Oh, God!" Cassie said, rolling her eyes. "_That's_ why you asked me to come tonight? So you could interrogate me about James?"

"What?" Munch asked. "You thought we just wanted the pleasure of your company?"

Cassie laughed along with everyone else as Munch launched into what was admittedly a very good impression of House.

------------

Back in New Jersey, Wilson was trying to finish his home ready for the future Mrs. Wilson #4.

"So when are you popping the question?" House asked after sneaking into the kitchen behind Wilson.

Wilson sighed as he pulled two beers out of the refrigerator and handed one to House. "I was thinking about doing it at the ceremony at the Police Department. What about you and Cameron?"

"I plan to do it in my own time," said House. "So you ready to go through another wedding?"

"I think so," Wilson said, as he drank his beer. "We love each other, and she's already taken that position at the police department."

"Just answer me one question," House said as he sipped his own beer. "If Cassie hadn't gotten this job, would you have moved in with her?" Wilson didn't response, but House read the answer in his friend's face.

------------

"So now that we're all stuffed on beef and processed food," Stabler said, standing up. "We'd like to give you a proper send-off, Cassie. You're one of the craziest, incredible cops I've ever known. You've done a lot, and we're all going to miss you around here."

Munch stood as well, and said, "I remember mentoring you at the academy. You wanted to be a cop because you believed you could make a difference. And every time a case brings us into your territory, I know that we'll get the cooperation we need because that's the kind of department that you put together. You want to make things a little better. And even though you're going to New Jersey, we know you'll be back to visit. You're like a little sister to me, Cassandra. You're a wonderful police officer, and an even better friend."

"Hear, hear," Jesse said, lifting his drink. "To the only reason we're probably all still alive, Captain Cassie Ross."

"To Captain Ross," everyone intoned. Cassie didn't reply, preferring to just sit there, but everyone noticed the tears shining in her eyes.

-------------

After Cassie left that night, she went to the precinct and parked, sitting for a moment to think and reflect. Tomorrow, Munch, Laurie, and Jesse were going to take her stuff to her new office in Trenton and her other things to Wilson's house. After a moment, Cassie got out of the car, grabbing her cane and popped a vicodin before entering the building. No one was there, save for a few rookies who gave her a smile and a nod as she unlocked the door to her office and stepped inside.

'_So pick up your bags_

_Look around at your friends_

_And know none of them _

_Would ever have the strength_

_To cross the bridge and lose control_

_I never felt this bold_

_Never felt this good_

'_And the day that you spin _

_From your little cocoon_

_Well you can't be prepared_

_For the beauty you'll find there_

'_And you'll find beauty _

_In the toughest of places_

_And I will be thinking of you_

_Out there'_

The room was almost bare now, except for the remaining boxes. In a few days, the new captain would be in this office and Cassie would be gone.

After a few minutes, Cassie left the room and locked her door for the last time.

-------------

The next Saturday, the Trenton Police Department was crowded with cops, and state and city officials. Cassie entered the building, dressed in her police blues, and wearing a brand new pair of sneaker-boots from Sylvia Hall who had brought them by the day before.

The chief of police, Liam McBride saw Cassie and smiled as he made his way towards her. "Captain Ross! There you are. Come along, now. We have a few photo shots to do first before we get this little production underway." After reporters took pictures and asked questions, McBride said, "This Special Victims Unit is important, not only to the police, but to the community. And it was because of that that I know I needed the best. And after years of fighting with the mighty state of New York, we finally got her."

The crowd laughed, and Cassie said, "I promise to maintain the same level of professionalism and dedication that I had in Brooklyn. I want to thank the Chief for giving me this opportunity, and I know that I'll be as good a captain here as I was in New York."

McBride handed Cassie her new badge, gave her the key to her new office, and with a flourish, pulled the tape off the glass door, revealing the words: _Captain Cassandra Ross, Special Victims Unit_.

As the crowd started to move into the department lounge for refreshments, Cassie opened her new office and found Wilson already inside, kneeling on one knee and holding a small jewelry box. "Captain Cassandra Ross, will you do me the ultimate honor of being my wife?" Cassie started to cry, but nodded. Wilson stood up and slid the ring on her finger, just as a few lagging photographers snapped pictures of the newly engaged couple.

----------------------

The next day, when the pictures ran in the New Jersey and New York newspapers, Suz was at one of her father's hockey practices, reading the newspaper when she saw the photos and the heading 'New New Jersey Police Captain Engaged'. Suz held up the section as she shouted as loudly as she could, "Cassie's engaged to Wilson!"

The scrimmage stopped dead as everyone but Laurie pulled off their gloves and helmets, grumbling as they pulled out their wallets.

--------------------

Cameron couldn't believe House was making her get his stupid vicodin refill. She had been so sure that with all the happenings in the past month or so House would have learned to respect her more, but no… He'd talked her not only into picking up his pills, but also into taking his clinic hours. Approaching the pharmacy counter, Cameron saw the pill bottle waiting for her. Snatching it, she headed towards the clinic, a monstrous headache forming. Fingering the bottle in her pocket, Cameron paused. She could always replace the pill and give House the painkillers after her hours. She opened the bottle and shook out, not a small, white pill, but a diamond engagement ring.

Cameron slipped both the ring and the pill bottle back into the pocket of her lab coat and headed towards the clinic, finding House waiting in exam room 1. "Dr. Cameron. I was wondering if you had a response for my proposal."

"I accept, House," Cameron said, smiling.

House smirked as he said, "Better get used to calling me 'Greg'. 'House' is about to become your last name, too. Now… may I have my vicodin? Pretty, pretty please?"

----------------

A few days later, Cassie's friends, along with Cuddy, collaborated to throw an engagement party for House, Cameron, Wilson and Cassie.

In a park near Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, tents were set up, with Laurie, Jenna, Chase and Foreman heading up the food and drinks, while Suz was in charge of the music.

Seated on the grass, Suz browsed through the music on her iPod, trying to find a good collection to play. Just as she finished the playlist, House limped up behind her and plucked the unit out of her hands. "Hey! Give that back or I'll kick you in the other leg!"

"Weird Al Yankovich?" House asked, his nose crinkling. "On what planet is that appropriate music for an engagement party?"

"Oh, yeah? And who would you prefer?" Suz asked, getting up and putting her hands on her hips, glaring at House. "Something sappy like Elton John? He is gay, you know."

"What about Kenny G?"

Suz snorted with laughter. "No frickin' way. Sarah Maclachlan."

House stared at her. "I don't think so. You want to put everyone in a coma?" After a second's thought, House sighed. "Look, how about Bryan Adams?"

Suz thought for a moment, then said, "Okay. Deal."

House nodded, pulling out his own iPod and plugging it into the stereo system and pulling up his playlist, secretly hoping that Wilson and Cameron would keep their comments to themselves.

Meanwhile, Cassie and Stacy were talking as they sat on one of the benches. Cassie had told Stacy about the scene at her father's home, and the argument between House and Charles Ross. "I mean, House thinks that just because my leg is messed up like his is I'm damaged. I have a bad leg. What's damaged about that?"

"Greg likes to think that everyone is damaged somehow. He thought I had issues because my father and I haven't spoken since my mother died," Stacy said as she sipped a glass of wine. "Besides, he gave you and Wilson his blessing, didn't he?"

"Yeah, that's true," Cassie said, nodding. "Though I wonder if that was only because he was afraid of me hitting him with my cane again." After a second, Cassie asked, "So what is it between you and House now?"

"We're just friends," Stacy said, smiling. "Although Laurie and I have been dating a little."

"Oh, he's a great guy," Cassie said. "And such a way with words. Especially four lettered ones."

------------------------

The day of Wilson and Cassie's wedding was warm and sunny. Cassie had spent the night at Cameron's apartment and awoke around 7, a good 6 hours before the wedding. Getting up, Cassie limped to the bathroom before taking a vicodin and opening the garment bag containing her dress. It was the dress of dreams, made of silk and lace and perfect for a bride-to-be who couldn't walk well. Closing the bag, Cassie changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair would be done at the church by Jenna who was a professional hairdresser when she wasn't playing hockey. Looking at the engagement ring on her finger, Cassie had only a fleeting thought of Matt. He would want her to be happy. To find someone else who made her happy. Looking outside, Cassie saw Cuddy, Suz, and Jesse coming down the sidewalk towards the building. Jesse parked his van and the three got out, and headed inside.

"You ready to be Mrs. James Wilson?" Cameron asked from the doorway.

"I was born ready," Cassie said, smiling.

-------

Cassie came down the aisle of the church of her father's arm as the music played over the church's stereo.

'_Listen as your day unfolds_

_Challenge what the future holds_

_Try to keep your head up to the sky_

'_Lovers they may cause you tears_

_Go ahead, release your fears_

_Stand up and be counted_

_Don't be ashamed to cry'_

'The life of a police officer is filled with questions about what's wrong and right: not for those we serve, but for ourselves.' Cassie's grandfather, Christopher Ross had told her that on the day she'd graduated the police academy. And over the past 5 years, Cassie has dwelled on those words every day. It had been wrong of her to take Adam Peters' victims so personally, like it made a comment on her abilities as a cop.

Falling in love with Matt had been right.

So did marrying James Wilson today.

Losing Matt had felt, and would always feel wrong, but sometimes, as Cassie realized as her father gave her to Wilson, the wrong thing can lead you to the right thing. Cassie wasn't afraid anymore—of happiness, pain… of questioning herself. Everything she had right now was right.

'_You gotta be_

_You gotta be bad_

_You gotta be bold_

_You gotta be wiser_

'_You gotta be hard_

_You gotta be tough_

_You gotta be stronger_

'_You gotta be cool_

_You gotta be calm_

_You gotta stay together_

'_All I know, all I know is_

_Love will save the day'_

"Do you, Cassandra Michelle Ross, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Cassie said, looking into Wilson's milk chocolate eyes.

"And do you, James Andrew Wilson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Wilson said, smiling as he stroked Cassie's hand with his index finger.

The priest smiled at the two as he said, "Then please exchange rings."

Wilson took a thin gold band from House, saying, "I, James Wilson, do solemnly promise to love, cherish, and respect you in sickness and health, for better or worse, in life and death." Wilson slid the ring on Cassie's finger, and looked into her blue-gray eyes. "With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you."

Cassie's voice choked for only a second before she said, "I, Cassandra Ross, do solemnly promise to love, cherish, and respect you in sickness and health, for better or worse, in life and death." She took the wedding band from Olivia Benson and slid it on Wilson's finger. "With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you."

The priest smiled again, as he said, "If there is anyone in this assembly who believes that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." After a few moments' pause, he said, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taking Cassie in his arms, James kissed her long and slow as the crowd cheered for them.

-------------------------------------------------

_Matt speaking again. So Cassie and Wilson got married, right? Well as soon as they left the church, House and Cameron up and leave to get hitched themselves… in Las Vegas! By Elvis! Gotta admit, I never saw that one coming._

_So the two Wilsons went to Maine for their honeymoon and Allison and Greg House decided to go to Texas, after winning a nice amount of cash on the Vegas strip._

_Now much to the surprise of Cassie's closest friends and family, she had a baby daughter _nine months to the day_ after getting married! Apparently Cassie had said that she didn't want kids, but, hey… The girl's name is Matilda, nicknamed Matti. Cassie's own little tribute to me. _

_Allison and Greg House haven't had kids yet, but she's working on him. It ain't going to happen. Those two as parents is a scary thought._

_Cassie's job is working out wonderfully, though she's said that she doesn't want Matti to go into law enforcement. I think she said something about maybe going into medicine._

_On Cassie and James' second anniversary of the day they met Adam Peters got the death penalty. Kind of ironic in my opinion._

_Well… that's all from this wandering spirit. It's interesting when two worlds collide, don't you think?_

_THE END_


End file.
